Los cinco planes malignos de los gemelos Hitachiin
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi!- ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, al fin! :D - Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. :D
1. prólogo

**LOS CINCO PLANES MALIGNOS DE LOS GEMELOS HITACHIN**

**Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es **_**Bisco Hatori. **_**XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD**

Infinidad de imágenes perdidas aparecieron en el cerebro de Tamaki durante la fase del sueño profundo: se arremolinaban como la nieve a través de las ventanas en las tardes de enero; aparecían y desaparecían como la mala señal de una televisión accionada a base de patadas, pero esas imágenes tan efímeras tenían un mayor impacto para el subconsciente que una imagen premeditada, y Tamaki Suou se incorporó de golpe de las almohadas esa mañana, con un pensamiento fijo: "_Yo… a Haruhi Fujioka… la… "_

Todas esas imágenes perdidas habían tenido una sola protagonista, y un reducto de los mejores recuerdos y las sonrisas más bonitas de Fujioka activaron algún receptor en la memoria del príncipe del Host Club, del Instituto Ouran (para ricos bastardos, que diga, para personas de mayores recursos, y sin muchas cosas qué hacer en su tiempo libre), y le permitieron dar forma a un sentimiento que nunca había dejado de tener.

"¡La amo!" ^-^

_Kiss kiss fall in love!_

_Maybe you`re my love!_

…_bueno, saltémonos el opening. ¬¬_

El Instituto Ouran resplandecía.

La noche anterior había estado lloviendo a cántaros, y el aire había amanecido limpio y puro, refrescante como nunca antes; tan lleno de oxígeno que estaba a punto de envenenar a los distinguidos alumnos del Instituto. La visibilidad también era clara y deliciosa: todas las cosas tenían un alto contraste y estaban limpiecitas; nada de polvo, nada de telarañas… No es como si en otras ocasiones tuvieran demasiado de eso, pero este día la escuela lucía diferente. Lucía especial.

Suou Tamaki ingresó a su salón de clases saludando a todos alegremente, como de costumbre, como si no acabara de descubrir algo tan importante para su vida personal. Las chicas se desmayaban a su paso, los chicos querían ser como él… Bueno, esto último fue mentira, los chicos casi siempre lo odiaban, aunque Tamaki, con su corazón puro, no se daba cuenta de estas cosas. Había llegado temprano, así que el salón donde se disponía a tomar _Historia de la Cultura _estaba casi vacío. Sabía que una persona que no le podía fallar era Kyouya: Siempre tan puntual, tan _exageradamente _puntual… (ya empezaban a circular rumores de que llegaba tan temprano para mirar a la señora que limpiaba los salones, pero si Ootori se enterara de esto, seguramente el responsable no querría volver a abrir la boca en su vida, ni siquiera para comer. Esto también es exagerar…). Tamaki se sentó una banca adelante que la de él, y se giró para encararlo. Kyouya cerró su computadora portátil y lo miró con **perspicacia.**

— ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres ahora, Tamaki? Estoy revisando las diapositivas de _Administración Básica_ que _**alguien…**_no quiso hacer.**—**hizo una clara referencia al rubio.

— ¡Ya era demasiada tarea con eso también! Además, qué grosero eres, Kyouya, ¡Ni siquiera me saludaste, ¿o qué, dormimos juntos o qué?

— Ja, ja, ja. Ya quisieras ¬¬

— n.n Ya quita esa cara de amargado que tienes, ¡tengo qué darte una noticia ENORME! Creo que te parecerá muy sorpresivo e inimaginable, pero… ¡Así son las cosas! Es sobre algo que acabo de descubrir.

— Ah, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que Hikaru y Kaoru te hicieron una calvita en forma de luna en la nuca, cuando te quedaste dormido la semana pasada, en la tercera sala de música?

— ¡¿QUÉ? — Tamaki se pasó los dedos por el cabello y descubrió que lo tenía demasiado corto en la nuca, en una superficie de un centímetro cuadrado. — ¿¡Cómo pasó! ¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESTABAS AHÍ Y NO LOS DETUVISTE? T-T Kyouya… ¡qué mal amigo eres…!

— En primera: ¿quién te dijo que éramos amigos? Y segunda: Ya no te desvíes del tema, papanatas, por eso todos pensamos que eres retrasado mental. — Kyouya volvió a abrir su laptop al considerar que lo que fuera que Tamaki quería decir, no tenía ninguna importancia. Es decir, quizás para Tamaki era de vida o muerte, pero también lo era, para él, encontrar el ángulo perfecto de la luz cuando estaba haciendo su tarea. Tamaki cerró la tapa de la laptop de Kyouya y le sonrió.

— No, Kyouya, no era eso. Es algo mucho más importante.

— ¿Qué podría ser? — más bien se dijo a sí mismo Ootori, como preparando un nuevo informe mental sobre: La Tontería del Día de Tamaki.

— Créelo… ¡Me gusta Haruhi! =3 — Tamaki lo miró, expectante. Y la reacción de asombro maravillosa que esperaba de Kyouya nunca llegó. Más bien, resopló. — ¿Eeeh? ¿Eso por qué fue? : (

— Nunca creí que fueras tan idiota, Tamaki. — abrió su laptop con una sonrisa de indulgencia y siguió diseñando la siguiente diapositiva. — Mira que una cosa es ser idiota, pero otra es suponer que el resto del mundo es _tan _idiota como tú.

— : x … ¿por qué eres tan malo?

— Adiós, pequeño. — Kyouya cerró la laptop dándoselas de maduro y se fue… Tamaki no se dio cuenta de que la clase no les tocaba en ese salón hasta que miró el recado escrito en el pizarrón, media hora después.

Tamaki pasó el resto del día escondiéndose de Haruhi Fujioka con todo su corazón y sus fuerzas, algunas veces se la encontró prácticamente de frente y se dio la media vuelta, huyendo. Se preguntó cómo era que este día, ella estaba en _todas partes!_

_**Más tarde**_

Ese día, Haruhi había sido víctima de bullying, y un bravucón le quitó su almuerzo aprovechándose de su físico de niña (ya que realmente es una niña ¬¬). Entonces, ella no tuvo otra opción más que entrar al comedor, junto a todos esos estudiantes y el bullicio que quería evitar.

Los gemelos Hitachin entraron seguidos de una bolita de chicas que parecían flotar a su alrededor con ojos de corazoncito; pero ellos siguieron su camino hacia la mesa que ocupaba Haruhi, inconscientes de que había _espíritus _en estado puro, levitando tras ellos.

— Ha-ru-hiii — la saludaron los gemelos, al unísono diabólico, mientras parecían emerger de los infiernos con los ojos hundidos y negros.

— ¡Waaaah…! — Haruhi se encogió en su silla, pero luego los reconoció, y una mueca de enfado apareció inmediatamente en sus finas facciones, por haberla hecho perder la compostura. — Son ustedes… ¿Por qué aparecen así?

— Hoy estás muy _rara, _Haruhi — diagnosticó uno de ellos.

— ¿Rara? ¿Yo? Claro que no, ¿de qué hablas, Kaoru? — dejó el tema de lado, con los ojos convertidos en un un montón de rayitas borrosas y una sonrisita de ebria, muy al estilo de Honey-sempai. Casi le faltaba decir: "amor y paz".

— Eso fue un error **más**. Ya no puedes negarlo — siguió insistiendo el mismo gemelo, acechándola como un gato.

— ¿Eh? — Haruhi salió a la superficie, y el gemelo se le puso muy cerca, con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato de Cheshire: mitad graciosa y mitad tenebrosa. Ella se puso nerviosa.

El gemelo soltó su confesión con la misma sonrisa de triunfo:

— Soy Hikaru.

— ¡¿Éh?

— Qué raro es que te equivoques con nosotros, Haruhi-kun — le dijo Kaoru, apoyando las palmas en la mesa para estar más cerca de ella, como si fuera un policía interrogando al sospechoso, y Haruhi pensó que eso_ ya era el colmo._ — ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Es por lo de Kuzure-san?

— ¡No te preocupes, Haruhi, Kaoru y yo ya le dimos sus pataditas! — afirmó Hikaru, con cara de matón cholo.

— Hikaru, Kaoru — reprobó Haruhi, dirigiéndose hacia ambos para que no hubiera _pierde._ — No había necesidad de que se vengaran de Kuzure-san — se refirió al bravucón, quien últimamente la molestaba cada que podía, diciéndole cosas tontas como _cara de niña,_ o _popotitos Fujioka._ — Tómenlo con calma como yo… Cuando conozco a personas como Kuzure-san… No puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿qué es lo que lo motiva a actuar así? … — Haruhi empezó a contar su punto de vista con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro, como quien se encuentra en su elemento, en paz con la naturaleza, y llegando al nirvana. — Es decir, todos nosotros tenemos nuestra propia historia; gracias a nuestras propias vivencias, ya sean buenas o sean malas, es que nos dirigimos con los demás. Quizás, Kuzure-san ha sufrido mucho, quizás a él lo trataron mal, y por eso reacciona de esa forma con nosotros.

Así que, tratemos de ser comprensivos, ¿nee?

Hikaru y Kaoru lloraban a moco tendido.

— ¡Oh, Haruhi-chan! ¡Tus palabras son tan dulces como siempre! — dijeron, conmovidos.

— -_- Eh… Pero… No era para tanto…

— ¡Haaaaruuu-chaaaaan! — Honey-sempai se materializó de las partículas de polvo, y se lanzó a los brazos de Fujioka… (¡mugre corrección ortográfica automática, ¿por qué siempre que quiero poner Honey-sempai, me pone Money-sempai?); Haruhi cedió ante la fuerza que llevaba el pequeño rubio, y cayó de la silla, sin embargo, el loli-shota no se inmutó y siguió frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. — ¡Haru-chan! — se interrumpió a sí mismo.

— Honey-sempai… — dijo Haruhi, entrecortadamente.

— Mitsukuni-kun — dijo Mori-sempai, seriamente, a la vez que _despegaba_ a su pequeño accesorio de Haruhi, como si fuera una calcomanía difícil.

— ¡Haru-chan — insistió el loli-shota. — YA ME ENTERÉ DE LO QUE TE HIZO KUZURE-CHAN, LO ODIO, TE TRAJE COMIDA PARA QUE NO MUERAS DE INANICIÓÓÓN! — exclamó, dejándole en frente toda su ración de pasteles del día de hoy: que equivalían a repletar la mesa del comedor (que por cierto era demasiado larga, como mesa de biblioteca). — ¡NO MUERAS, HARU-CHAN, NOOOO!

— Honey-sempai… estoy bien, veme. n.n — Haruhi lo tomó por los hombros, y la carita _escurrida_ de Mitsukuni, y sus labios temblorosos, se compusieron en una enorme carita sonriente.

— ¡WAAAAAIII! : D ¡Haru-chan sigue vivaaa!

— Pero... eso ya lo habías notado, ¿o no, Honey-sempai? ¬¬ — Hikaru lo insinuó tonto.

— ¡Waaaiii, Kaoru-chan es malo conmigo! ToT

— ¬¬ Es el colmo que no le atinen habiendo una probabilidad de cincuenta a cincuenta. — se lamentó Hikaru.

— n.n — Kaoru.

Todos en el comedor los miraban disimuladamente, como si fueran las joyas preciosas de su instituto; de esas veces que uno tiene suerte de estar en el mismo salón o en la misma escuela que un montón de chicos guapos que parecen irreales, y simplemente quieres pasarte el tiempo viendo de qué platican… También estaban los hombres envidiosos del club Ouran, que planeaban cómo hacerlos sufrir, y que cada palabra o cada movimiento que hicieran nuestros protagonistas les parecían _**tonterías, **_pero sobre todo _**faroladas.**_ (… Espero que sepan lo que es eso u.u, si no es así, presenten su queja).

Cuando los presentes del club Ouran se preguntaban por la ausencia de Kyouya y Tamaki, el rubio apareció por el umbral de la puerta doble, acompañado del habitual rayo luminoso que lo hacía brillar celestialmente, por cierto que todavía ningún físico había logrado explicar la naturaleza de ese raro fenómeno.

Caminó jovialmente hacia sus amigos, pero luego reparó en Haruhi.

¿_Haruhi aquí?_

Un switch misterioso se activó en sus piernas…

Y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Mi Señor! — gritaron los gemelos, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención de una manera desganada, que hacía lucir sus extremidades onduladas. — ¬¬ Nos odia — sentenciaron, encogiendo los hombros al mismo tiempo.

.. O.O …

— ¡Nooo, eso fue **muy **raro! — exclamó Kaoru.

— ¿No nos habrá visto? — se preguntó Mitsukuni, con un pucherito de tristeza. — Takashi… — buscó consuelo en su amigo gigante, con los ojos grandotes, brillantes, vidriosos y deformes. — ¿Por qué Tama-chan nos ignoró? ¿Me odia?

—…Oh… — Mori-sempai se sintió descorazonado al ver la expresión de Honey, se sintió caer a un agujero negro mientras giraba eternamente…. Así que se vio forzado a contestar, y lo hizo sin expresión alguna: — Le andaba mucho del baño.

~-~U

— … — Honey-sempai se quedó callado. Entonces, su alegría volvió, multiplicada por dos. — ¡SÍÍÍ, ESO DEBIÓ SER! ¡LE **ANDABA - MUCHO – DEL BAÑOOOO! :D**

¡Yaaay! : )

Mientras todos intentaban detener el ataque de euforia de Honey, quien amenazaba con volverse un bebé gigante y destruir el Instituto, los gemelos Hitachin se reunieron en un círculo.

— ¿Viste eso, Hikaru?

— Síí… Nuestro Señor está rodeado por un aura oscura de maldad…

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Entonces, dijeron al unísono, frotándose las palmas de las manos:

— ¡Es nuestro nuevo jugueteee!

…

¡**Terminé con el primer capítulo! Fue una especie de Introducción; en el siguiente capítulo me enfocaré en el Primer Plan de los gemelos, no se lo pueden perder! : )**

**Bueno, ya que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, ¿por qué no dejan un review? Si lo hacen, se ganan puntos para ingresar al Paraíso! **


	2. castigo

**Los cinco planes malvados de los hermanos Hitachiin**

**Plot:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Plan 1. Verdad o Castigo!**

**º º º**

**Después de mil años!**

**Es culpa de los maestros, me dejaban _demasiada_ tarea! Pero bueno, el caso es que lo logré... A pesar de mi computadora viruleada. T.T**

**Por leer... arigatou gozaimasu! n.n **

**Espero no decepcionarlos, gracias mil veces a todos los que leen este fic! TuT**

**º º º**

Hikaru y Kaoru rodearon a su Señor como las moscas a la fruta, rondando, atolondradamente, sin acercarse lo suficiente, y lo mejor de todo era que Tamaki no se dio cuenta de que esa actitud obsesiva no era normal, pues él solía ser de esa manera con toda la gente que le gustaba.

El colmo fue que los gemelos entraran a su clase de Administración Básica con él, y que nadie lo notara, excepto Kyouya, quien estaba al frente exponiendo las diapositivas que él y Tamaki supuestamente habían hecho en equipo, sólo que el rubio estaba parado ahí, recargado en el muro como si no hubiera un mañana. El profesor no le dijo nada, porque no se quería echar malas con el director, pero le pidió amablemente que abandonara el salón con un pretexto chino como: "Se nota que no ha descansado bien últimamente, joven Suou, ¿por qué no sale a tomar aire fresco, eh? n.n"

Entonces, los gemelos se levantaron como autómatas, como un monito de ojos de gato con un espejo pegado al costado, y fueron tras de Tamaki.

— Mi Señor… — lo abordaron los gemelos, con una voz desganada e inexpresiva, como sus rostros. A Tamaki se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Creí que tendría qué pasar la siguiente media hora YO SOLO! ¡Y siendo un hombre _tan carismático y amigable, ¿_cómo podría soportarlo? — exclamó Tamaki, con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente. Inmediatamente después, tomó a los gemelos e un abrazo masivo de oso y exclamó: — ¡Vamos a la Cafetería por un frappuccino! u

— Mi señor, ¿qué clase de **hombre** hecho y derecho pide frappuccinos? — lanzó la pregunta Hikaru, malintencionadamente. — Esas son bebidas de niñas. — lo aleccionó, agitando lentamente el dedo índice.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Kaoru,? ¡Esos son puros prejuicios! — Tamaki le dio un golpe en el brazo en actitud de camaradería, pero Hikaru voló lejos porque ya no tenía defensas al haber escuchado que una vez más, con una probabilidad de cincuenta a cincuenta, ¡**le habían dicho Kaoru!**

— No te lo tomes a mal, Hikaru — le dijo Kaoru, sonriendo, y entonces accedió: — ¡De acuerdo, vayamos a la Cafetería!

— ¡Qué bueno! — exclamó Tamaki, de una manera eufórica incontrolable, que les daba pena ajena a los demás, o lástima, a lo mejor.

La mente de los gemelos ya había archivado un punto a su favor: se habían quedado solos con Tamaki, ¡era la oportunidad que necesitaban para manipularlo!

Llegaron a la enorme cafetería, que casi estaba vacía, a excepción de algunos alumnos que tenían hora libre y no tenían nada mejor qué hacer que: _**comer. **_Ese era el principio del mayor mal de los ricos bastardos: tenían tanto tiempo libre, que les daba por comer; y luego terminaban siendo tan obesos que no les quedaba de otra más que la liposucción. Lo bueno del asunto, (lo bueno de _Ouran,_ específicamente), era que habían implementado un estupendo sistema de deportes y educación física, previendo este problema.

A Tamaki le dieron su frappuccino con crema chantilly a rebosar, jarabe de chocolate, chispas, una cereza y un barquillo delgado como cigarro; el desgraciado de Tamaki todavía se robó dos cubos de azúcar antes de sentarse a la mesa que escogieron los gemelos.

— ¡Nooooo, nuestro señor se volverá diabético! — dijo Kaoru, pausadamente.

— :x ¿Por qué?

— Porque si. : l

— : o … — Tamaki desechó sus cubos de azúcar; así, sin necesidad de explicaciones.

— Los receptores de insulina se acostumbran a una gran cantidad de azúcar, y se atrofian, volviéndote incapaz de desdoblar cualquier cantidad mínima de sacarosa.

— o-o … ¡Es Kyouya! : D — exclamó Tamaki, dándose la vuelta sobre su silla, y viendo que Ootori se sentaba al lado de los gemelos Hitachiin. — ¿Por qué te sacó el profesor Nakano de su clase?

— Le dije que iba al baño, ¿qué más da? ¬¬ — Kyouya se robó el frappuccino de Tamaki ante la carita desconsolada del rubio, con los ojos grandes y brilantes. — Sabía que ustedes dos tramaban algo, así que tenía qué venir. — añadió, con cualquier expresión proveniente de su mirada, oculta tras el brillo de sus lentes.

— Kyouya, ¿estás preocupado por mí? :D —saltó inmediatamente el rubio.

— Cállate, idiota. — Kyouya le echó encima la crema del frappuccino, a manera de barba de Santa Claus. — A ver. Hitachiin, ¿qué es lo que quieren de él? ¿Lo van a chantajear por el asunto de Fujioka? — preguntó, con delicadeza… Más bien, **sin** ella.

Tamaki sintió cómo se perdía un latido de su corazón, y su cara se tiñó de rojo. Esto fue notado automáticamente por el radar térmico de los gemelos, y se inclinaron hacia delante, sobre la mesa, acosando a Suou con sus miradas burlonas.

— Así que… Al fin te diste cuenta, sempai…

— ¡Nooo, de quééé…? — Tamaki se hizo el loco, con los ojos _de rayitas_ y una sonrisita _de ebrio_.

— Semmmpaiii — canturrearon los gemelos, sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma _tan_ fija, con una insistencia que hacía pedazos a las personas que rehuían el contacto social. — Es una lástima que no sepas de lo que habla Kyouya-sempai, porque nosotros tenemos un plan INFALIBLE para que conquistes a Haruhi. — dijo Hikaru. Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Su hermano gemelo estaba… _renunciando_ a Haruhi? — Así que… ¿seguirás nuestros cinco planes?

— "¿Y ahora se convirtieron en cinco planes?" — pensó Kaoru, conteniéndose para no caer a lo japonés ni delatar a su hermano con eso. — "Debo vigilarlo de cerca… "

— ¡¿Para conquistar a mi querida Haruhi? — Tamaki olvidó que se estaba haciendo el loco mientras saltaba de su silla entusiastamente, y parecía aumentar de tamaño y masa corporal. Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco al notar que _acababa _de caer en una trampa más de los gemelos Hitachiin, y decidió que lo mejor era volver. Seguramente, a estas alturas de la vida, el profesor Nakano ya había organizado una expedición a los baños con sus alumnos, para revisar que Ootori no se hubiera quedado atrapado en las cañerías. Tamaki, por su parte, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su amigo había salido por la enorme puerta doble de la cafetería, con su frapuccino, y se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia los gemelos, con expresión decidida, con el rostro que cualquier mercenario respetable debía poner antes de saber cuál sería su próximo objetivo. — ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

— ¡Bueno! Primero que nada — Hikaru dio un pequeño rodeo para quedar del lado de la mesa de Tamaki, esperando que su gemelo hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Y así fue. — Seguirá el Plan Número Uno, mi señor.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡**Miguelón! — **nombró al plan Hikaru. Tamaki no entendía por qué un plan debía tener nombre de persona, mucho menos, ¿por qué el nombre _deformado_ de una persona? ¿Y en otro idioma que no era japonés, ni francés, al parecer…?

**Más tarde**

**Tercera Sala de Música, 18:45 horas.**

El Host Club se lo informó a todos: habría una FIESTA PLEBEYA.

Los gemelos habían convencido a Tamaki de que hacer una fiesta de las que estaba acostumbrada su adorada Haruhi, la haría sentir _tan _bien, que se sentiría conquistada por la manera en que Tamaki se esforzaba por hacerla sentir como en _casa. _Por supuesto, si Haruhi conociera esta deducción, se molestaría.

Entonces, el Host Club corrió la voz a los estudiantes del instituto, y todos ellos se mezclaron en la Tercera Sala de Música. Al menos, todos aquellos que sintieron la suficiente curiosidad y _valor_ para experimentar una fiesta plebeya.

Los gemelos le preguntaron a Haruhi que qué es lo que hacían en las escuelas públicas cuando se reunían con _nada _qué hacer en sus agendas. A diferencia del club de Tamaki, los plebeyos sin nada qué hacer…

Tomaban hasta emborracharse, hasta ver los sonidos y oler los colores, hasta perder la conciencia moral y retarse unos a otros a hacer estupideces que jamás harían si estuvieran sobrios, y atentar contra su integridad física mientras hacían competencias de " a ver quién dominaba el arte de volar como Peter Pan, saltando desde el techo de la casa".

Cuando todo se salió de control, Tamaki terminó siendo una especie de niñera responsable, ya que si alguien se enterara de todo esto, sería su cabeza la que rodaría por las escaleras del vestíbulo.

— ¡Todos! — llamaron la atención los gemelos, en el momento en que el entusiasmo subió por las nubes rojizas del ocaso. — ¡Juguemos…!

— ¡¿A adivinar quién es Hikaru-san? — Exclamaron todos, masivamente.- ¡**Nooo! ¡**Ya invéntense otra cosa!

— ¡Nooo, por favor! ToT

— ¡Tamaki-sempai, haz algoooo! .

Los gemelos Hitachiin los miraron, ofendidos, pero continuaron con su idea, con enormes ojos de gato:

— Jugemos a… — entonces, sus voces hicieron armonía para anunciar el nombre del perverso juego plebeyo que metería en apuros a Tamaki. — ¡**Verdad o castigooo!**

Ninguno de los presentes parecía saber a qué ser referían, y Haruhi se cayó a lo anime. "¬¬ En serio, las instrucciones vienen implícitas en el nombre del juego, ¿y no lo captan? ¿Será que están mintiendo…? ¿Por qué mentirían con algo así?", cavilaba nuestra host travestida, con curiosidad.

Los gemelos tomaron una botella abandonada de whisky y la hicieron girar entre sus manos mientras explicaban las reglas del juego. Se sentarían en círculo, y la persona señalada por la boca de la botella después de haberla hecho girar en el suelo, tendría la opción de escoger entre: _confesar_ cualquier cosa que le preguntara la persona sentada frente a ella o, en su defecto, cumplir un _castigo._

Casi todas las chicas aceptaron gustosa. Los chicos notaron que ya estaban demasiado ebrias, y también aceptaron, tratando de aprovecharse de su condición.

Haruhi decidió unírseles, ante las súplicas de "_intégrateee" _de sus compañeros.

No le gustaba hacerse del rogar, y le incomodaba tener a la gente _rogándole, _así que se sentó con ellos.

— ¡Hitachiin! — gimió Tamaki, retirándolos de su público entusiasta. El rubio sacudió por los hombros a Kaoru pero se dirigió a ambas semillas del diablo: — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo va a ayudarme este juego con mi _preciosa Haruhiii? — _Tamaki se había mortificado. Ya tenía los nervios de punta, de por sí, por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de los inexpertos bebedores.

—Mi Señor, no sea ingenuo. — le explicó Kaoru, con una sonrisa de complicidad, pero a la vez, despreocupada. —Hikaru y yo nos sentaremos enfrente de Haruhi, y cuando a ella la apunte la boca de la botella…

— En: _verdad, _deberá confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti. — dijo Hikaru, como a quien no le interesa de lo que está hablando. — ¡Como sea…! Es poco probable que Haruhi escoja _verdad, _porque se arriesgaría a confesar que en realidad es una chica, y ya no podría ser parte del Host Club.

— ¿Y entonces? — exclamó Tamaki, al límite de la paciencia.

— Cuando escoja _castigo, _la obligaremos a besarlo, señor. — canturreó Kaoru, con una expresión digna de una persona que se evitó el clásico "te lo dije".

— **Ya veo… **— Tamaki se alejó, con una hemorragia nasal, mientras _miraba_ _hacia el mañana. _— ¡Mi preciosa Haruhi será mía!

Pero Hikaru tenía una expresión ensombrecida, una parte oscura que, solamente su hermano gemelo pudo notarlo, _no era natural en él._

Lo miró todo el tiempo de reojo; ¡ojalá solamente eso bastara para corregir el comportamiento de un posible psicópata! Quizás una mirada de advertencia podría surtir efecto sobre una persona, pero Hikaru ni siquiera se tomó la precaución de esconder sus malignas intenciones, por lo que **tampoco **se cuidó de que nadie lo estuviera viendo feo.

Los giros de la botella marearon hasta la última de las voluntades de los alumnos. El licor que les recorría la sangre los envalentonaba, y aceptaban castigos que empezaron tontos e inocentes; estraños, como lamer el piso; típicos, como gritar algo vergonzoso, y por el otro lado, nunca faltaron las confesiones de amor. No era extraño que la mayoría de ellas estuvieran dirigidas unidireccionalmente hacia los miembros del Host Club.

Para desquitar esas frustaciones amorosas, los castigos empezaron a ser: besuquea al incauto de Kyouya, que está allá sentado haciendo cuentas, o golpea el trasero de Mori-sempai, para ver qué cara pone…

La capacidad de resistencia de Tamaki se ponía a prueba dolorosamente, la ansiada espera de que los gemelos hicieran que Haruhi lo besara, estaba terminando con sus nervios, y su pobre corazón lo resentía con pequeñas punzadas desesperantes. Si esto continuaba así, el príncipe sufriría un ataque de pánico, y si eso pasara, no iba a ser nada gracioso.

Finalmente… La boca de la botella, en un último giro decadente, fue a parar justo frente a Haruhi. Tamaki lo comprobó: no había de otra. ¡Sí! ¡Estaba señalando a Haruhi! Y Hikaru tenía qué preguntárselo: ¿verdad o castigo, Haruhi-chan?

Este era un momento memorable.

Pasó justo lo que predijo Hitachiin: Haruhi optó por_ castigo _inmediatamente, como si ya hubiera pasado un buen rato meditándolo.

El corazón de Tamaki sufría una taquicardia crónica…

Hikaru pareció quedarse en blanco, rodeado de un aura del color contrario. Todos esperaban que hablara, pero el gemelo parecía tener serios problemas con el lenguaje, perdido en otro mundo. Kaoru le dio un codazo justo en el momento límite, antes de que su espera se considerara rara. Tamaki prácticamente estaba llorando sangre, le frustraba sobre manera la forma en que Hitachiin tenía los labios sellados, ¡esos labios que miró hasta el cansancio en un momento que ya se había vuelto _**eterno**_… Los odiaba!

— Tienes qué besar… ¬¬

¡Sí! ¡Continúa!

— A… ¬¬

— Tamaki-sempai — pareció ayudarle su gemelo, en un tono de voz imperceptible para quien no fuese un gato.

— "¡Hitachiin, date prisa, ya sonó demasiado sospechoso! Mi querida Haruhi… ¡sospechará! "— pensó Tamaki, mientras se reacomodaba en el suelo inconscientemente, preparado para hacer lo que tenía qué hacer.

— A Honey-sempai. ¬u¬ — terminó la orden Hikaru, pretendiendo que se había confundido con las terminaciones.

Tamaki cayó a un abismo donde no había nada: todo era desérticamente blanco. Era como un estado de coma… O un estado zombie. Sí, eso es.

Se quedó ahí sentado con los demás, pero ahora él era un trazo a lápiz sobre un hoja de papel; y sus líneas eran geométricas y sin vida.

Haruhi había estado escuchando con atención, como cuando se preparaba para anotar una tarea en su libreta, y admitió que la petición la dejó sorprendida.

Por su parte, toda la Tercera Sala de Música había ahogado una exclamación, y miraron al loli-shota, quien no hacía daño a nadie, y quien era inocente, y quien se estaba comiendo los pasteles de todo el mes aprovechando que todos jugaban.

Cuando vio que lo estaban observando con lupa, se sintió _descubierto._

— - u - … Waiii… — intentó ganar el corazón de todos sus descubridores. — Sólo tomaba un pequeño refrigerio… ¿quieren? ;D

Siguieron viéndolo.

— ToT ¡Waaai, fue sin querer…! ¡Los pasteles saltaron a mi boca… Porque Takashi me obligó! — Honey-sempai le aventó un montículo de pudín a Mori-sempai, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que incluso él lo miraba de manera extraña. — ¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa…?

Haruhi retroalimentó, mirando a Hikaru sin ninguna expresión:

— ¿A Honey-sempai?

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, como si no estuviera causando polémica.

— Bueno ¬¬

Entonces, Haruhi…

Cumplió su castigo...

ª ª ª

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Eso fue lo más pederasta que he visto en mi vida! - gritaba Fujioka, al día siguiente, cuando Ootori le mostró el video y las fotografías que, por cierto, ya estaban a la venta como Yaoi shota.

- Haruhi... - se le acercó Tamaki, con cara de perrito regañado, aperiodicado, castigado sin cenar, y obligado a dormir afuera.

- Sempai... - Haruhi le dirigió la mirada más malvada de la que fue capaz. - ¡Daikiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!

- ¬¬ Ese beso debió contagiarle a Haruhi la actitud de Honey... - comentó Hikaru, como si nada. - Ojalá que no la encuentre Mori-sempai... Se dice por ahí, en los bajos mundos, que quiere matarla...

Su gemelo se limitó a mirarlo, y no comentó nada, por el momento.

º º º

**¡Y ese fue todo el primer capítulo!**

**Represalias y segundo plan en el siguiente! Gracias! :D**


	3. abandono estratégico!

**Los cinco planes malignos de los gemelos Hitachiin.**

**Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es**_**Bisco Hatori. **_**XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD**

**Fe de erratas** XD: en el capítulo anterior, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en el salón de clases con Tamaki y Kyouya, aunque no son del mismo grado… Supongamos que se metieron a propósito para embaucarlo en su plan, ¿bien? Ja, ja, ja… ¬¬

Los diálogos entre comillas son pensamientos. A veces, también van en cursiva! :3

**Capítulo tres: Abandono estratégico**

Todo el mundo habló sobre el **incidente **de la fiesta plebeya durante toda la semana: Haruhi Fujioka, el tipo Natural del Host Club, había besado a Honey-sempai, imagínense, ¿lo amaba en secreto? Seguramente sí. ¿Mori-sempai había sido quien pintarrajeó ese graffiti amenazante y cholo en la fachada del Instituto, contándole los días de vida a Fujioka? ¿O había sido un admirador secreto de Honey…? Una clienta del club, quizás. ¿Que Fujioka le había gritado a Tamaki-sempai? Lo más seguro era que Suou se haya visto obligado a despedir a Haruhi del Host Club por pederasta, y porque no quería que las imágenes yaoi shota se filtraran al Internerd y luego se armara un escándalo con policías incluidos (La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales, de preferencia), y **cerraran **de plano el Instituto.

Y bueno, esos eran los chismes, más o menos.

Lo cierto de todo eso, era que Haruhi se había traumatizado tanto con lo ocurrido, por haber perdido los cinco sentidos (es decir, sólo uno: **el sentido común ¬¬**), y haber cumplido el idiota reto que le propuso Hikaru, sin pensar, _que_ ya ni siquiera quiso volver a la escuela.

Se lo pensó seriamente, cada mañana.

Era una promesa: tenía qué estudiar tan duro como le fuera posible, para ser un orgullo para su madre, en el cielo… Sin embargo… Las circunstancias actuales la tenían amarrada dentro de sus propios traumáticos recuerdos… -_- Sin mencionar que varios de sus compañeros la querían matar.

Y cuando Haruhi volvió a asistir a clases, ya había pasado toda la semana. Toda su furia fue canalizada hacia Tamaki Suou, cuando debería haberla dirigido hacia Hikaru Hitachiin. Al verla llegar el lunes al salón de clases, los gemelos la trataron como todos los días.

Hikaru quitó un cuaderno de la banca que estaba frente a él y le ofreció el asiento galantemente.

— Gracias, pero yo podía buscar mi lugar sola. — dijo Haruhi, sentándose.

— Uyuyuy… ¿todavía estás enojada por lo de la semana pasada? — la molestó Hikaru, con una risita. Haruhi golpeó su cara con la libreta guarda-lugares. — Ggg… -_-#

— Haruhi, ¿por qué estás enojada con nuestro señor? — le preguntó Kaoru, ya que él **sí **trataba de ayudar a Suou a conquistar su corazón… A pesar de que, lo más probable, era que tuviera qué ponerse en contra de su hermano gemelo para lograrlo. — ¿Qué te parece si le das una oportunidad? — canturreó, alzando las cejas dos veces seguidas de manera sugestiva.

— Kaoru… — Haruhi dejó caer la cabeza sobre la paleta del mesabanco. — Ya sé que sempai no tuvo la culpa, pero fue su idea hacer la fiesta plebeya, ¡fue suya…! ¡Y sabía que yo no me podía resistir! — blandió un puño en señal de venganza.

— Jeh… n.n… No… No creo que sempai supiera que tienes problemas con el juego… — intentó Kaoru.

— ¡NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL JUEGO! — exclamó Haruhi, y su grito pudo apreciarse hasta Tahití. Todo el salón la miró. Y sus miradas la atravesaron como la aguja al alfiletero. — T-T … gulp…

— ¡Fujioka-san! — exclamó una de las chicas, atreviéndose a salir de la seguridad del Grupo Unido Contra Haruhi. Haruhi, por su parte, la miró con una sonrisa amable, como siempre acostumbraba. Su rostro brilló angelicalmente ante los ojos de la atrevida chica. — ¡"_Ay… Logra que se derrita mi corazón_"! — pensó una de las habituales clientes de Haruhi. — Etto… ¿Es cierto…? ¿Qué ya no serás parte del Host Club? — preguntó mientras se ruborizaba.

— No es cierto. — contestó Haruhi, sonriente. — Las estaré esperando esta tarde a todas, ¿nee?

— ¡Aaaaaaaaah! — gritaron sus descaradas seguidoras. — ¡Claro que sí, Fujioka-kun, ahí estaremos!

— ¡Siempre supimos que eras inocente!

— ¡Debió ser culpa del _PROMISCUO PRECOZ _ de Honey-sempai!

— ¡¿Quééé? ¡No metan a mi precioso Honey-sempai en esto! — interrumpió el grupo de clientes del loli-shota, y pronto empezaron a pelarse y a aventarse cosas.

Hikaru se cayó a lo anime.

**Por la tarde.**

**El Host Club se prepara para cerrar.**

Los gemelos cerraron con llave los dulces de Honey-sempai, después de haberlo encadenado y atado a una columna, mientras el pequeño se retorcía con los ojos rojos y demoníacos, como le salía espuma por la boca. El valiente Mori-sempai se acercó a la bestia salvaje para tranquilizarlo, después de que Tamaki intentó lanzarle dardos tranquilizantes con un popote flexible de Mickey Mouse.

— Bueno, sempai — le dijeron los gemelos del diablo, poniéndose a cada lado de Suou, prohibiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Tamaki ya no quería arriesgarse más, pero a la vez… sí. ¬¬ — Es hora del segundo plan: **— **cantaron, al unísono: — **¡Memo! :D**

— ¿Me…mo? — gotitas misteriosas de sudor aparecieron por la cabeza de Tamaki.

— ¡Confíe en nosotros, sempai! Tooodo va a salir bieeen — le sonrieron a la manera de los mafiosos.

— Eh… eh… claro… lo que digan… En estos momentos, lo único que quiero es que Haruhi no este enojada conmigo… u.u

— ¡Host Club! — anunciaron los Hitachiin, parándose encima del banquillo del piano (Tamaki se desmayó al ver el maltrato que le conferían a su precioso instrumento musical, pero a nadie pareció importarle). — ¡Todos! ¡Vamos a cenar en uno de los restaurantes de la cadena que adquirió la compañía Ootori!

¡YAAAAAY, COMIDA GRATIIIIS!

KYOUYAAA, VIVAAAAA

VAMOOOS, VAMOOOS

Todos tomaron sus chaquetas y se fueron en menos de lo que suena la alarma del despertador cuando tienes examen al día siguiente.

— ¿Eh…? Pero… ¿quién los invitó? ¬¬U — Kyouya guardó su libreta de cuentas y los siguió, desganadamente.

**Due di Zucchero**

**Ristorante**

El Host Club llegó en la camioneta de lujo de Mori-sempai, sin tener qué haber visto las zonas de la ciudad a través de las ventanas, pues estaban polarizadas para proteger sus ojos de los plebeyos. Directamente, bajaron a la zona donde estaba el restaurante al que se invitaron los gemelos, e invitaron a los demás.

Haruhi agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que todos llevaran el uniforme de la escuela, porque ella no contaba con ningún atuendo decente para ese lugar. Era enorme y espacioso, los muros incompletos con grandes ventanales por donde brillaban las luces de los elegantes faros de la calle, como esferitas distantes y difusas; la gente cenaba entre pláticas decentes que se mezclaban unas con otras, formando un murmullo agradable como las olas del mar.

Las mesas y la decoración estaban bien pensadas y simétricas, y todo el lugar estaba recubierto de una alfombra silenciadora que podía sumir aún más en el sopor.

Kyouya arregló que los sentaran en la mesa principal, aunque vinieran en _fachas._

— ¡Haz que venga el carrito de posstres! — exclamó Honey-sempai, quien no le guardaba ningún rencor a Haruhi, a diferencia de Mori-sempai, quien no podía olvidar lo del beso. Honey parecía haber caído en un coma provocado por la alta ingesta de azúcar el fin de semana, y ya ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había pasado en la Fiesta Plebeya. — ¡Kyouya-chaaan! — Honey lo miró con los ojos de perrito exoftálmico y mordisqueando una servilleta.

— Primero tienes qué comer, Mitsukuni-kun. — dijo Mori, con tranquilidad.

— ¿Les tomo su orden? — apareció un mesero, solemnemente.

— ¡**Síí, traiga todo el carrito de postres! — **demandó Honey-sempai, con florecitas girando y flotando a su alrededor.

— Pero… Señor…

— Oiga, haga lo que le dice. Si no, llorará. — apuntó Kyouya, con resignación.

— ¡**Postre! **

— De acuerdo. — el mesero se alejó en busca del carrito, mientras Ootori suspiraba. También se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de soportar mucho más, y empezó a maquinar una excusa para irse. De cualquier modo, _ese _era el plan de Hikaru y Kaoru: lo habían llamado _abandono estratégico! _, mientras contaban que irían TODOS a cenar, para luego dejar SOLOS a Tamaki y Haruhi. En ese momento, Haruhi se excusó diciendo que iría al baño.

— ¡Muy bien, chicos! — exclamaron los gemelos, al mismo tiempo. — ¡Este es el momento del plan, ya saben qué hacer!

— No estoy muy seguro… Creo que no quiere ni voltearme a ver, me ha estado ignorando todo el día. — dijo Tamaki, con un ataque de pánico en proceso. — ¡**NOoOOoOO! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No me dejeeeen! — **Tamaki se aferró al pie de Kaoru, cuando intentaban huir.

— ¡Mi señor…! — se horrorizó Hitachiin. Mientras todos se les quedaban viendo como si fuera lo más sorprendente que les había pasado en toda la semana, y para ser ese tipo de gente que eran, seguramente sí.

— ¡Sempai, ¿qué no tiene dignidad? — Hikaru lo levantó, y notó que Tamaki YA era un muñeco de trapo con una sonrisa _floja_. — ¡Puedes hacerlo , sempai, ¿o qué? ¿No eres hombre?

— Sí… Pero tengo hambre… — contestó Tamaki, como Ma, el de ASK del manga de Gravitation.

— ¡**Vámonos! — **dijo Hikaru, y su voz no aceptaba réplicas. Todos se levantaron y lo siguieron. Tamaki sintió esa horrible frustración de cuando todos dicen: "¡No hay qué entrar a Mate!", pero al final, todos entran, y _tú_ fuiste el ÚNICO que no se _rajó! (N/A: o sea, que no se echó para atrás, gomen ne… XD). _

— ¡Nooooo! ¡No se vayaaan! — nada de lo que dijera Tamaki, por convincente que fuera, les haría cambiar de opinión. ¡Esas mentes _cerradas…! _Tamaki no podía más con la presión.

— Vamos, Honey-sempai. — le dijo Hikaru.

— ¿Eh? — Honey los miró con ojitos de rayitas. — ¿No íbamos a comer postres?

— ¡No! ¡Todo era parte del plan. ¿recuerdas? — le dijo Kaoru.

— ¡Waaaaaaaiiiii! ¡Eso no era parte de MI plaaaaan! ToT — Honey –sempai empezó a hacer berrinche, para el colmo de los comensales. Lo jalaron insistentemente, pero el chiquillo se tiró al piso para ganar peso, y les fue imposible. Haruhi seguramente estaba a punto de salir del baño, en cualquier momento…

— ¡Este es el colmo, vámonos, Honey! — Hikaru lo agarró de la mano y jaló al loli-shota… Con tanta fuerza… Que el pequeño rubio salió volando y se estrelló contra el mesero que venía con el carrito de postres. No está de más el mencionar cómo los pastelillos volaron y el merengue ensució el caro vestido de diseñador de la mujer sentada justo detrás del mesero. — : ( ¡Honey-sempai!

— _**Cooorraaan. —**_ los apuró Mori, sin ninguna expresión en su voz o su rostro: sólo el alargamiento de las vocales para darles emoción.

Honey-sempai hizo caso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Hikaru y Kaoru fueron detenidos por Kyouya.

— Por favor, estos dos van a pagar todo tipo de daños. — le dijo Ootori al mesero. El mesero dijo: "¡Sí, señor!" con sumisión y lame-traseros_idad (¿Qué, no existe esa palabra?)_. — Y también pagarán la cuenta o los destrozos que ELLOS puedan ocasionar. — Kyouya señaló con la cabeza a la mesa de Tamaki y Haruhi (quien aún no salía del baño).

— ¿Quééé? ¡aY, vaaaamooos! — empezaron a quejarse los gemelos.

— He dicho. — Kyouya hizo un ademán de despedida con los dedos índice y cordial. — Nos vemos mañana en el Host Club: recuerden que el tema será: El siglo XIX occidental. — entonces añadió con la mirada sombría: — No falten.

— Gggg… quÉ miEdO… — farfullaron los gemelos. El mesero los jaló a ambos por los hombros, directo a la cocina.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Esa montaña de platos no se lavará sola!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Está diciendo que, siendo un lugar taaan caro, NO tienen lavavajillas? — lo intentaron Hitachiin, pero de todos modos se los llevaron a su martirio. Una cosa que debían agregar era que: JAMÁS EN SU VIDA, habían hecho labores domésticas… Excepto aquella vez, durante el concurso de Frescura por la habitación en la posada donde trabajaba Haruhi.

**Mientras tanto, Tamaki** esperaba en una mesa, solito, comiéndose las uñas. La gente no paraba de mirar hacia allí, esperando que hiciera otro escándalo… ¿él solo?

Pero en ese momento, Haruhi se sentó a la mesa, frente a él. Tamaki ni siquiera la había visto aproximarse.

Fujioka tenía un gesto de enfado que revelaba que aún no lo perdonaba.

— No pude encontrar el baño. — confesó.

— n.n — "_Haruhi… ¡qué linda_!", pensó Tamaki, ante lo que la gente normal se burlaría.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, sempai? ¿¡Nunca te cansarás de burlarte de mí!

— "¡_Waaaaahhhh! ¡Me malinterpretó! __T-T_" ¡NO, Haruhi-kun…! ¡YO SÓLO...! – Haruhi lo miró con atención. Tamaki se quedó callado.

— ¿Tú sólo…? — lo alentó a continuar.

— No lo sé. :X — dijo Tamaki. — Normalmente la gente me interrumpe cuando llego a ese punto…

— ¬¬ Ay, sempai… — empezó Haruhi, siendo interrumpida por el mesero. Esto la hizo enojar aún más.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar los señores? — preguntó el mesero. (Tengamos en mente que Haruhi va con el uniforme de la escuela, así que todo el que la vea la confundirá con un chico).

— Primero, tenemos qué esperar a los demás. — le informó Haruhi al mesero.

— ¡Ah, Haruhi…! — dijo Tamaki, nerviosamente. — Ellos… ellos tuvieron qué irse… Les surgió un... un compromiso con… Con Honey-sempai… Ja, ja… Ya sabes cómo es ese niño. — Tamaki se dio cuenta de que no era convincente, pero no le quedaba otra opción: los gemelos Hitachiin jamás le dijeron qué excusa ponerle a Haruhi. Miró a la chica con aprensión, escudriñando su rostro para ver qué tanto se había tragado la historia. Y se dio cuenta de que él estaba conteniendo la respiración (seguramente ya se había puesto morado), así que empezó a soltar el aire lentamente, para no levantar sospechas.

— Sempai… — Haruhi lo fulminó con la mirada. — Ya sé qué es lo que planeas, pero _no lo lograrás._

— ¿Lo sabes? — el corazón de Tamaki estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero el epicardio hacía bien su trabajo. ;)

— ¡Quieres que te perdone por haberme obligado a caer en la perdición, PERO ESO **JAMÁS**! — Haruhi se volvió hacia el camarero echando humo. — Para mí, lo que sea, CON TAL DE QUE NO SEA FRANCÉS! — exclamó frenéticamente, echándole una indirecta a Suou.

— Señor… Este es un restaurante italiano… ¬¬U — contestó el mesero.

— ¿Ah... sí…? -_-U — Haruhi recordó el _nombre_ del restaurante y se sintió ridícula. — Pues… Usted no se ve muy italiano que digamos…

— No, señor: Yo soy brasileño.

— ¿En serio? Ah, ¡qué chido! — dijo Haruhi, con su lenguaje plebeyo. — Bueno, pues… Quiero… spaghetti a la boloñesa. — ordenó la pobre Haruhi, pues era de las pocas comidas italianas que conocía, aparte de la pizza… ja, ja, ja.

— Para mí, igual. — dijo Tamaki, sin estar interesado en el menú. Sólo quería que este sufrimiento terminara pronto. — Y… dos vasos con agua.

— ¿¡Nada más! — se sorprendió el mesero.

— ¡Oiga, no sea metiche! — dijo Haruhi, provocando otra oleada de miradas azotarlos despiadadamente. El mesero metiche se alejó.

Cuando volvió, les trajo rápidamente sus platos, y en todo ese tiempo, ni Haruhi ni Tamaki habían cruzado media palabra. Haruhi empezó a sorber los spaghettis sin nada de delicadeza o ecuación, con la mirada perdida como si no hubiera un mañana. Tamaki se creaba todo un conflicto emocional interno… Cosas como…

"_¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo en vez de con Hikaru? ¡¿Estás enamorada de Hikaru? ¿¡Ya intentó algo contigo! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! ", _mientras consumía sus uñas con más intensidad voracidad. La angustia que sentía se le resbalaba por la cara y se la deformaba, además, también tenía aspectos negativos en el ambiente: todo a su alrededor, se volvía ácido…. Y a Haruhi no parecía importarle, o peor… ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

— Haruhi… — se atrevió a hablar Tamaki.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Fujioka, despreocupadamente.

— Haruhi… Tenemos… — "_sólo dilo: ¿Estás enamorada de Hikaru…?"_

— ¿Qué pasa, sempai? ¿Te vas a comer esa albóndiga?

— Eh... No… Tómala… Haruhi… Dime algo… — "¡¿_**hamaz ha Jicáruh**__?" -_

— Sempai… Vamos a jugar fútbol con las albóndigas. ¬¬ Yo soy de las Chivas. — Haruhi puso la albóndiga sobre el mantel de la mesa.

Tamaki casi muere.

Creo que sufrió un pequeño infarto pulmonar, pero no fue nada grave.

Haruhi golpeó la albóndiga, sin cambiar de expresión desmotivada, y la bolita de carne rodó hacia Tamaki, libremente, como una roca por un desfiladero, hasta que encontró el borde de la mesa y desapareció.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue? ¬¬ — Haruhi se agachó y se metió debajo de la mesa.

— Está… En mis pantalones… = o = U — Tamaki de nuevo estuvo en peligro de morir.

**1 1 1**

**El mesero demonio** encargado de Hikaru y Kaoru entró a la cocina con las OLLAS, lo más difícil de lavar. Estaban pegadas con sustancias misteriosas y viscosas que parecían no querer salir del teflón.

— ¡WWaaah, ¿qué es eso? — exclamó Hikaru, exasperado.

— ¡Una cuenta más! — el mesero puso las ollas frente a un resignado Kaouru, ya sin alma, y un furioso Hikaru, a punto de hacer un numerito o algo. — El joven Ootori dijo que ustedes pagarían los _platos rotos_ de sus amigos. — se refirió a Haruhi y a Tamaki. — ¡Y justo ahora acaban de insultar nuestros puros y castos ojos con una demostración de que uno nunca debe hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas! — recordó cómo Haruhi se había metido debajo de la mesa y luego… Bueno… Era una ilusión óptica, pero había sido perturbador. — ¡Laven más rápido!

— No puedo creerLOOO! — exclamó Hikaru, pataleando contra el piso como si estuviera matando a las hormigas con sed de almas. Almas de hormigas. — ¡ Yo sabría comportarme mejor si estuviera en el lugar de Tamaki-sempai !

— Digamos que este es tu karma — murmuró Kaoru.

— ¿Qué DIJISTE, HITACHIIN? — gritó Hikaru.

— Oh, nada… Nada. — Kaoru se hizo el loco, encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió a su pila de platos. Hikaru lanzó la olla más cercana contra la pared, y logró que se rompiera una fila de vasos de cristal. — ¡Hikaru…! — exclamó Kaoru, con su preciosa voz de preocupación.

— ¡Gruaaaaaarrrrrrrgghhhhh, sólo por eso van a lavar los bañooos! — se escuchó la voz del demoníaco mesero.

— ¡Lo mataré! — exclamó Hikaru, yendo hacia la puerta, pero Kaoru lo detuvo por los brazos.

— ¡Calma, Hikaru, no puedes arruinar esto...! — forcejeó.

— ¡Suéltame, copia, SUÉLTAMEEE! -

**¡Bueno, creo que cortaré aquí el capítulo, ya se alargó mucho! **

**Terminaré la escena en el próximo episodio y veremos el plan número TRES!**

**Los gemelos arrastrarán a Tamaki al lado oscuro?**

**¡No se lo pierdan, MIL graias por leer! Y si se sienten lo suficientemente _buenos y caritativos, _pueden dejar un review, aunque sea pequeñito! : D**


	4. beberé

**Los cinco planes malvados de los gemelos Hitachiin**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es _Bisco Hatori. _XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD**

**Seguimos con la historia, gracias a todos los que la estén siguiendo :D**

**En este capítulo veremos el plan número Tres! Tamaki nunca se rinde XD. Quizás la clasificación deba subir un poco por algunas malas palabrillas por el final… No lo sé, jejeje. **

**¿Será capaz Tamaki de arrastrarse al lado oscuro por sugerencia de los gemelos? ¿Haruhi pagará las consecuencias? Seguramente sí… hmmm… **

**También tenemos la presentación del plan número dos decayendo…! :**

El mesero que atendía a Haruhi y Tamaki se acercó a su mesa una vez más, con dos enormes copas de helado.

Tamaki ni siquiera quería seguir comiendo, sólo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie más; ni siquiera con su querida Haruhi, pues esta situación era la más incómoda que recordaba. Es decir, él era un **host, **estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones, sí, era cierto; pero SIEMPRE las había vivido con simples _clientas, _no con la chica quien de hecho LE GUSTABA.

El plan de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin de salir todos a cenar, para luego huir y dejar a Tamaki y Haruhi solos, no había funcionado, ¡Y ya se encargaría Suou de esos dos…!

Fujioka no quería perdonar a Tamaki por lo de la Fiesta Plebeya, donde ella terminó besando a Honey-sempai, y quedarse sola con él en un restaurante elegante no era precisamente lo más maravilloso que podría haberles pasado.

— Disculpe… — la voz tranquila de Haruhi, que tanto había deseado escuchar el rubio los últimos treinta minutos que cenaron en silencio, interrumpió las cavilaciones de Tamaki. Ella se dirigía al mesero: — Nosotros nunca pedimos estos helados… ¬¬ Anda, vaya a buscar a sus verdaderos clientes.

— No, señores: estos helados son de parte de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. — el mesero los puso frente a ellos, ante la cara de horror de Tamaki. — Los encargaron antes de que se fueran, y les presentaron sus disculpas por el repentino abandono.

— … — Haruhi se quedó pensativa. ¿Descubriría el plan? — Si es así, ¡bueno, acepto sus disculpas bien merecidas! — Haruhi clavó la cucharilla en el helado con nada de delicadeza, y empezó a _tragar_ el helado como un pato; sin masticar.

— Gracias. — le tocó decir a Tamaki. — Y, por favor, ¿podría traernos la cuenta? T-T

— Nada de eso, es de parte del señor Ootori. — lo que quería decir el mesero, era que los responsables de pagar todo eran Hikaru y Kaoru, _por orden de Kyouya Ootori. _Una sonrisa torcida y malvada se le dibujó en los labios. — Disfruten su postre. — entonces se alejó.

—O.o… Kowaii qué miedo me da ese mesero. — mencionó Tamaki en tono confidente.

— Sí... Se parece como a Sebastián Michaelis. — le siguió el juego Haruhi, más alegre a causa del helado que devoraba sin consideración.

— ¡Oh, no… ¿te imaginas?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja…! — Haruhi notó que todos a su alrededor se quedaron callados, y se dio cuenta que nada más la estaban observando con lupa para criticar sus modales. — -_- #

Tamaki se sintió decepcionado: habían empezado a hablar bien, ¡hasta Haruhi se había reído! Su corazón había empezado a latir con alegría, y el tiempo se volvió obsoleto, pero los comensales circundantes lo habían arruinado todo. Ahora, aquel tiempo se le vino encima como si se hubiera estado acumulando potencialmente, y le dejó un sentimiento de pesadez y asfixia. De nuevo quería que todo terminara pronto, pero los segundos eran inflexibles.

Ojalá que Haruhi dijera algo…

—-Sempai... — ¡El deseo de Tamaki se cumplió!

— ¿Si, Haru-chan? *-*

— ¡No aguanto más, voy a buscar el baño! — Haruhi se levantó de un brinco, y esta vez tuvo éxito.

Sin embargo, sin pensarlo mucho, se metió al baño de mujeres. Y cuando empezó a lavarse las manos con tranquilidad, y sus ideas se enfriaron, empezó a considerar perdonar a Tamaki. — "_Sempai hace lo que puede… Ese esfuerzo… Es lindo" _n.n

— ¡Oye, amigo! — una voz cargada de **testosterona**_, (_sí, en el baño de mujeres), la sacó de sus pensamientos, con un tonito para molestar muy al estilo de los chilangos. — Gota a gota — le cerró la llave. — El agua se agotaaa… — canturreó.

— ¿Eh? — Haruhi levantó la cabeza, y en el espejo, estaba nada más y nada menos que el reflejo de la líder del club Zuka de la Academia para chicas Lobelia: Benibara. Ella pareció muy complacida de haber reconocido a la malvada gastadora de agua. Pero Haruki, por su parte, se molestó.

Esa metiche… ¿Ahora también la iba a vigilar en los baños?

Entonces, hizo lo que cualquier persona civilizada haría en esa situación: Abrió la llave al máximo.

El agua salpicó en el lavamanos y las empapó a ambas, y al espejo.

— ¿OH…? Pero, ¿por qué haces eso, pequeña?

— ¡No-ME LLAMES- PEQUEÑA! — Haruhi estaba últimamente de muy mal humor, a diferencia de su dulce y pacífico temperamento habitual, así que empezó a lanzarle agua… Maduramente.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Haruhi, ¿esos cavernícolas filisteos del club Ouran han acabado con tu espíritu? — se lamentó Benibara, con el dorso de la mano sobre su frente. — ¡Te lo advertí…!

— ¡Cállate! — Haruhi le jaló el cabello.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Qué decepción…! Pero no sería capaz de ponerme en este nivel y pelear contra una hermosa y delicada dama como tú… Aunque, déjame decirte, estás vestida como un hombre, y este es el baño de mujeres.

— Parece que ambas nos equivocamos, entonces. — dijo Haruhi, quien no tenía nada en contra de las personas como _ella, _claro, pero sí tenía algo contra _ella, _por alguna razón, en retrospectiva.

No podía soportar más su vocecita **educada, **de quien no se metía en una pelea para no _bajarse a su nivel… _¡Qué cobardía, disfrazada de tediosa cordialidad!

— "_¿Pero qué estoy pensando…? Yo no soy así. ¡Todo esto es culpa de mi sempai!" _¡Pues veeente, Benibara, VeNTe! — la retó Fujioka. — Hoy te apareciste frente a mí como el ángel de la guarda de sempai. — la miró, con malignidad.

— ¿Ehhh? — Benibara se sintió _perdida._

_**1 1 1**_

**Hikaru y Kaoru** terminaron el día como los esclavos egipcios, y casi se dieron por vencidos con respecto a su habilidad de inventar _planecitos_ para reunir a dos almas desesperadas…

_**1 1 1**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

— ¡Arghhh, me duele TODO! — exclamaba Hikaru, arrastrándose por los muros mientras intentaba llegar a la tercera sala de música. Kaoru lo sostuvo del brazo y le sonrió.

— Resiste, Hikaru. n.n

— Pasé toda la noche pensando cómo haré para vengarme de Kyouya — confesó Hikaru, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos como dos rebanadas incoloras de sandía.

— Oh, Hikaru, ¿acaso no habíamos dicho que jamás volveríamos a idear nada? Mira lo que pasó anoche… — Kaoru hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y la movió a ambos lados para desentumecerse el cuello. — Al menos, dejemos de hacerlo por un tiempo. ¡Deja que la **inspiracióóón **llegue a nosotros! — apuntó, con los brazos ondeando a sus costados y una expresión hippie.

— ¡Eso no, Kaoru! Primero, tenemos qué terminar el plan de nuestro señor, ¡Nunca hay qué dejar una cosa empezada, es lo que siempre decía mamá!

— ¬¬ No es cierto.

— ¡Pues, es lo que siempre digo YO! — resolvió Hikaru, sin dejarse vencer. — Vamos, hay qué entrar. — Kaoru lo detuvo del brazo. Hikaru se volvió para mirarlo, y notó que su expresión se había vuelto profunda y seria. — ¿Qué pasa…? — le preguntó a su gemelo, sin poder vislumbrar ni una _pizca_ de lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Hikaru… — dijo Kaoru, con el rostro ensombrecido. Hikaru empezó a alarmarse por la seriedad de su gemelo, y lo miró con insistencia. — ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, Hikaru…? — la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres…? — preguntó Hikaru, sospechando ya lo que quería decir su copia.

— ¿Quieres… que Tamaki-sempai y Haruhi-kun estén juntos? ¿Es lo que quieres, Hikaru…?

No tenía escapatoria.

Su hermano le había hecho una pregunta directa, y muy personal. No era común que hablaran de esas cosas entre ellos; simplemente pretendían que la vida romántica jamás los separaría, y que todo siempre permanecería como estaba ahora. Sabían que eso era improbable, pero cuando una chica llegara a la vida de uno de los dos, llegaría, a su tiempo. Y no se mencionaría nada mientras las cosas tomaban su curso natural.

Pero, afortunadamente, Honey-sempai les abrió la puerta, y Hikaru no tuvo qué responder nada.

— ¡ Hikaru-chan, Kaoru-chan, entren ! ¡Los trajes de este día son **los más BONIIITOS de todo el MUUUNDO! — **les _adelantó_ el pequeño, dando pequeños saltitos que hacían a las orejitas de su conejo subir y bajar como los tentáculos de una medusa. — ¡Ya, entren! ¿¡Qué esperan! – Honey los empujó de las espaldas y los hizo entrar, bien concentradito en lo que hacía. Luego, se volvió a perder en su mundo de pasteles y de más postres. — :D =u=

Los gemelos localizaron a Mori-sempai tratando de ponerse su vestuario de librero del siglo XIX, vieron a Kyouya en un rincón utilizando la lap top, y finalmente vieron a Tamaki: sentado en el banquito del piano, con la cabeza desparramando los rubios cabellos sobre las teclas de ébano y marfil, bajo las líneas de luz que atravesaban las irregularidades de la gruesa cortina oscura que cubría la ventana grande que estaba justo detrás del instrumento musical.

— ¿Está plantando hongos? ¬¬

— ¡Síp! — contestó Honey-sempai, mientras seguía poniéndose los botincitos de agujetas interminables.

— Nuestro señor está empecinado con ser el fantasma de la ópera. — murmuraron Hikaru y Kaoru, temerosos. Tamaki les volvió su rostro al levantarlo del piano, y pudieron ver su cara, cubierta hasta la mitad con una máscara blanca. — **Waaah… :S**

— ¡El fantasma de la ópera! ¡Este místico y oscuro músico francés del siglo XIX…! ¡Enamorado de su preciosa Christine Daaé, y traicionado por ella a pesar de su pasión y devoción! ¡OH… Hikaru Hitachiin… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué tenías qué ser mi vizconde Raoul de Chagny? ¿Por qué me arrebatas el amor dulce y divino de mi querida diva?

— Qué miedo… Ya empezó a proyectarse con una obra — murmuraban los gemelos.

— Sí, pobrecito… Está tan solo…

— Míralo allí, no tiene control….

— Qué pena me da… u.u

— **¡OiGaaaaN**! — exclamó Tamaki, con el orgullo herido y sangrante.

— **Niños, **cálmense. — interrumpió Kyouya, haciendo énfasis en el vocativo. Se acercó a los gemelos y les tendió sus trajes del siglo XIX, bien planchados y almidonados. — Ustedes serán los gemelos bastardos de la familia discriminada por el pueblo, y no tienen nada más que el amor entre ustedes mismos.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Y nosotros por qué no somos un personaje conocido? — protestó Hikaru.

— Ustedes no son _papá y mamá._ — contestó Kyouya, aunque odiara que Tamaki se refiriera a ellos mismos de esa manera. — Sólo Tamaki y yo somos conocidos.

— ¿Se supone que _tú _eres un personaje conocido? — Kaoru levantó una ceja.

— Sí: Soy Sherlock Holmes.

—…

— Más bien, te pareces como a Watson. — dijo Kaoru, con ojo crítico.

— Sí, es cierto: será mejor que se los digas a las clientas, o sólo las confundirás.

— NO ES IMPORTANTE SABER QUIÉN ES QUIÉN. — interrumpió Ootori, tomándole los labios a Kaoru como si sus dedos fueran pinzas, y alejándolo. — Pónganse los trajes. — ordenó, con un aura de maldad oscura y roja, como el infierno. — **YA.**

— **¡SÍ, SEÑOR! — **saltaron los gemelos, con los ojos de rayitas.

— Cambiando de tema… ¿dónde está Haruhi? Ya casi tenemos qué abrir.

— Se quedó platicando con el profesor Yamada… Algo traen entre manos… Algo nerd. — explicó Hikaru, caminando hacia el vestidor para ponerse su traje.

Unos segundos después, Haruhi entró corriendo a la tercera sala de música, jadeando mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tomó el traje que le extendía Kyouya y se metió corriendo al almacén de golosinas para ponérselo. Cuando salió, le preguntaron cuál era el problema con el profesor Yamada, y ella se ruborizó.

— Bueno… No es ningún problema, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué te pasa, Haru-chan? ¿El profesor Yamada te acosa? ¡**Nunca lo permitiremos, ¿verdad, Takashi? — **exclamó Honey-sempai, conmovido. — **¡Nosotros lo golpearemos a la salida de la escuelaaaa…. Waiiiii, eso NO SE VALE! T-T**

— Mitsukuni-kun… No creo que el profesor acose a Haruhi. — le dijo Mori-sempai, tranquilamente. — Cálmate. — añadió, con su típica actitud de Largo, el de los Locos Adams.

— ¡**Ya sé, Takashi… Para que sepa lo que se siente, TÚ VIOLARÁS AL PROFESOR YAMADA ANTES DE QUE ÉL A HARU-CHAAAAN! — **gritó Honey-sempai, totalmente histérico, golpeándolo con su conejito repetidas veces.

— ¡Alguien amárrelo! — exclamó Tamaki, revitalizado, dando un salto para pararse del banquito frente al piano. Parecía dispuesto a tomar la batuta con honor. Honey-sempai mordía a diestra y siniestra y se retorcía, como un gato en su estado natural de asesino despiadado y cruel. Se les escurría entre las manos y se contorsionaba, con los dientes listos para seguir mordiéndolos. Afortunadamente para todos, Mori-sempai acababa de salvar a un gatito de la calle, y ya era experto lidiando con los felinos: rápidamente, tenía a Honey entre sus brazos, exhausto de haber sido tan malo.

— ¡Bien hecho, Morinozuka! — lo felicitó Tamaki Suou, con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. — ¡Tú serás el Encantador de Gatos del siglo XiX!

— No creo que haya _encantador de gatos_, incluso en este siglo…. — metió su cuchara Kyouya.

— **¡Eso te hace aún MÁS especial, Morinozuka! — **le dio más puntos Tamaki.

Todos se dispusieron a abrir las puertas del Host club ahora que todo estaba tranquilo, cuando salió Haruhi con su hermoso traje. Tamaki se quedó plantado con los ojso de corazoncito (al parecer, Haruhi no notaba este tipo de cosas), pero Kyouya la siguió hostigando para que le dijera qué se traía entre manos con el profesor Yamada.

Haruhi les contó que, al ser ella la estudiante más inteligente de su curso, participaría en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas contra la Academia Lobelia… Mientras Tamaki seguía inmerso en su Cine Mental Interno.

Hikaru y Kaoru notaron que estaba _ido, _y les surgió una maravillosa idea (sobre todo a Hikaru Hitachiin).

Cuando terminó el día, antes de cerrar las puertas del club, Hikaru y Kaoru le presentaron su siguiente plan.

— Señor, aún no se vaya. — le pidió Kaoru, cuando nada más faltaban ellos de retirarse a sus casas. Tamaki supuso que vendría el tercer plan, así que accedió.

Kaoru le pidió que apagara las luces.

— ¿**Eh? — **Tamaki se sintió desubicado, y su _instinto de supervivencia_ le advirtió que no era NADA recomendable quedarse encerrado en una habitación con Hikaru y Kaoru, y encima, con las luces apagadas… Sin mencionar que eso podría atraer a príncipes de las _tinieblas_ que no quería ver. — ¡No!

— Ay, vamos, mi señor… ¿cómo vamos a poder ver la presentación en Power Point, si no apagamos las luces? ¬¬ — le planteó Kaoru.

— Ah… "_¿Presentación en Power Point? -_- U" — _ Tamaki apagó las luces, y Hikaru sacó un proyector de quién sabe dónde; conectó su laptop y empezaron las diapositivas del plan tres. El nombre, como siempre, fue coreado por los gemelos.

— **¡Tercer plan: KUKIIII! **

— Kuki… — repitió Tamaki, dejando de cuestionar el origen de los nombres que los gemelos daban a sus planes: era algo que nunca sabría. Las diapositivas contenían dibujos de bolitas y palitos con rótulos como: _Haruhi, Tamaki…_ y algunos personajes secundarios.

El mensaje era muy claro: el plan tres consistía en EMBORRACHAR a Haruhi, para que Tamaki tuviera más fáciles las cosas con el orgullo ENORME de la chica… Inválido, tras los efectos alcohólicos.

Tamaki se horrorizó.

¡Eso no sería jamás considerado por su memoria! ¡Jamás!

¿Emborrachar a su pequeña, dulce, inocente Haruhi…? ¡Sobre su cadáver!

— Hitachiin — les siguió gritando Suou, cuando la presentación hubo terminado. La agitación había coloreado sus mejillas y desordenado su cabello, así que era un total desastre que perdía credibilidad, y también, fuerza de voluntad. — ¡**No es como si necesitara emborrachar a Haruhi para poder estar con ella, ¿por quién me toman? A mi… ¡Un ser TAN perfecto de la creación divina…! **

— Mi señor, así como están las cosas, es más que obvio que _NECESITA URGENTEMENTE_ un poco de ayuda bioquímica. ¬¬ — dijo Hikaru. — Ya no reniegue. Sabe que terminará haciéndolo, así que ahorrémonos esos tediosos pasos… No estoy para aguantar sus berrinches principescos, NO después de lo que nos hizo pagar en Due Di Zucchero…

— ¿Qué… les hice pagar en Due di Zucchero? — preguntó Tamaki, ignorante de la penosa, lastimera situación de los gemelos y el mesero diabólico.

— Eso no interesa ahora. — Dijo Hikaru, aunque sí interesaba y bastante, y ya se lo cobraría. Ese mesero diabólico, no más no aceptaba ninguno de los cheques que Hitachiin le ofrecía. A fuerzas quería que pagaran con trabajo físico… ¡Ese maldito…! — Usted, simplemente diga que sí.

— Sí…

— ¡NO ASÍ, SEMPAI! **ASÍ — **Hikaru sacó de su bolsillo un _pergamino _enroscado inmenso, y lo abrió en su extremo inferior para señalarle una pequeña línea horizontal donde ponía: "_firma". — _Tiene qué firmar este contrato que nos desligue de cualquier responsabilidad que acarreen las consecuencias del plan número tres: Kuki.

— Supongo que… Es justo… — Tamaki firmó, con la cabeza _embotada, _no podía pensar exactamente a qué _consecuencias_ se refería el contrato en este momento, y tampoco tenía la mente despejada como para tomar un documento tan extenso y empezar a leerlo.

La respuesta interna que le producía a Hikaru era una risotada maligna, digna de la Bruja de la Sirenita, que resonaba por los muros… de su cerebro ¬¬

**1 1 1**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE,**

**Cafetería del Instituto Ouran**

Tamaki se esforzó en encontrar a Haruhi, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan; cuanto antes, mejor. Además, era el día que Haruhi tenía menos horas de clases, así que no ocasionaría gran problema; de hecho, acababa de terminar su última clase, según el horario que los gemelos le mostraron a Tamaki. Entonces, el rubio se sentó a la mesa con ella, quien lucía de un color verduzco enfermizo, como si acabara de bajar de un juego mecánico penado por la ley. Fujioka contemplaba su plato, que ahora sólo contenía puré de papa, y pensaba que, quizás, si lo miraba lo suficiente, se desintegraría y ya no tendría qué comerlo.

— Hooola, pequeña Haruhi — la saludó Suou, tan radiante como de costumbre. — ¿Un día difícil?

— No, sempai. — contestó Haruhi, con la boca seca y los ojos hundidos en círculos violáceos. Le miró, pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, es más, ni siquiera pedían ayuda, pedían: "_cereeebros"._

— Quiero decir... Yo soy todo un experto en las materias que tú apenas estás tomando… ¿Tienes problemas con la Segunda Ley de Newton? — " _=u= ¿de qué estoy hablando? Yo tampoco sé qué diablos es eso, pasé porque le copié a Hiwatari-kun en el extraordinario… ¡No, tranquilízate, Tamaki-sama! ¡Que no vea que te pusiste nervioso… pase lo que pase, PRETENDE que sabes de lo que hablas!" _ — n.n ¿Y bueno…?

— Tamaki-sempai… Sé a la perfección mis temas de física, a diferencia de ti, que se lo copiaste todo a Hiwatari-sempai. ¬¬ — le explicó Haruhi, con toda la calma del mundo. Tamaki sintió que su cerebro ya no funcionaba, y exageró la reacción:

— ¡Waaaaaaahhh! ¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?

— Lo dijiste en voz alta. ¬¬

— ¡No es cierto, tenía comillas, TENÍA COMIIILLAAAS! — exclamó Tamaki, sujetándose la cabeza dramáticamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Comillas? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? — preguntó Kyouya, que dejó ver su cara, saliendo tras un enorme libro con la leyenda: _Mahabarata. _

— No lo sé, mejor no hay qué preguntarle, me da miedo. ¬¬

— ¡Haruhi-chan! — le reprochó el rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Kyouya puso los ojos en blanco, y decidió que tenía cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer, que estar viendo los berrinchitos de su amigo, que daban pena ajena. De alguna manera, sin embargo, Tamaki logró conquistar sus emociones, y se tranquilizó como por obra de un sedante. Entonces, le sonrió a Haruhi con su sonrisa especial conquista-clientas. — ¿Entonces, qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Eh… Bueno… Ya sabes…. —- dijo Haruhi, mirando hacia su plato de puré. — Estoy nerviosa — lo siguiente, lo fantaseó Tamaki: — estoy nerviosa porque… Tú me pones nerviosa, sempai. ¡Ah, deja de mirarme de esa forma, haces que me ruborice! Ahora, ya ni siquiera puedo sentir los dedos de mis pies; creo que estoy flotando… Pero todo esto es ocasionado por ti, sempai… Sólo hablo incoherencias, ¡desearía que dejaras de mirarme, pero si lo hicieras, MORIRÍA…!

— ¡HaRuHi! — exclamó Tamaki, febrilmente, volando en otra dimensión.

— ¬¬ Hey… sempai… — lo llamó la verdadera Haruhi, sin preocuparse (como debería hacer cualquier persona normal) por la salud mental de Suou.

— ¡**NO TE PREOCUPES MÁS! — **Tamaki eligió ese preciso instante para salir de sus ilusiones, delirios y sueños; golpeó la mesa con el puño de una manera entusiasta y motivacional, y sacó una botellita de refresco sabor fresa-kiwi, de una reconocida marca de refresco de naranja. — Anda, bebe. Esto te animará. n.n — a estas alturas, Kyouya se acercó disimuladamente para olfatear, y sintió el aroma alcohólico evaporándose de la botella.

— "_Dios mío, ESTE IDIOTA... — _ se lamentó Kyouya, sintiendo que ya era el colmo. — "_Si alguien lo descubriera en este momento, lo correrían de la escuela… Y lo meterían a la cárcel… ¬¬ Eso espero.". _Sin embargo, Kyouya no podía quedarse sin semejante **palanca** en estos momentos de su vida, y ya que él se movía sólo por interés… Pero ya, hablando en serio, sí le caía bien el rubio. A veces. — Tamaki — le advirtió Kyouya, con ese tono determinante que no necesitaba agregar nada más. Suou sonrió aún más jovialmente, y Kyouya admiró su capacidad para disimular.

— ¡Anda, Haruhi, te hace falta azúcar para funcionar! — la alentó Tamaki, acercándole la boca de la botella de refresco a los labios.

— Tienes razón, sempai. — admitió Haruhi, regalándole una sonrisa dulce. Tamaki sintió que su corazón se derretía… también, de culpabilidad. Fujioka tomó la botella impulsivamente, y bebió un trago anormalmente grande, _de jalón._ Cuando terminó de tragarlo, se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, como si tuviera la voz extremadamente ronca; Haruhi sintió cómo se le quemaba el esófago, y le lloraron los ojos. Sin embargo, sonrió. Un momento, ¡¿_sonrió? _Tamaki se puso MÁS nervioso. — ¡Uff... sempai! — Haruhi lo miró como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo contemplaba o, en su defecto, que contemplaba la parte oscura y sexy de su alma. A Tamaki no le gustó la mirada que Fujioka le dirigió, por cierto. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que NO era refresco? — susurró Fujioka, en un tono confidente, y luego, por alguna razón, gritó: — ¿**Quién te vieeera? ¡Tan SERIECITO que parecías!**

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se cayeron a lo anime.

La voz de Haruhi estaba arrastrando las sílabas, con la lengua hecha nudo; era lastimero. Su sonrisa se retorció de una manera grotesca, y ella misma se alborotó el cabello como si estuviera desesperada.

Entonces los demás pensaron: _tan seriecito que se veía FUJIOKA._

— ¡Bueno, es hora de que me vaya!

— ¡Fujioka-kun! — un chico de la clase de los gemelos y Haruhi, llamado Koji Kondo (perdón, Koji Kondo, por tomar tu nombre u.u, ¿de dónde lo saqué? Hmmm… Creo que de los créditos del Nientiendo), llegó corriendo hacia ellos, con la mirada oculta tras el brillo fantasmagórico de sus lentes redondos y enormes. — ¡La Olimpiada Matemática está a punto de comenzar! ¡Si no llegas, estamos perdidos!

— Perdidos, perdidooos… — coreó su ejército de nerds zombies, apareciendo de la nada, tras él. Tamaki se asustó con semejante encuentro del tercer tipo.

Pero otra cosa le cayó encima al rubio principesco.

— ¿La Olim… piada… Matemática…? — atinó a balbucear el pobre de Tamaki. — ¿Vas a competir, Haruhi-kun? — preguntó, mirando hacia ningún punto en especial, con el rostro ensombrecido en su propio pecado.

— ¡Wuuuuuh, Olimpiadaaa! — gritó Haruhi, echándoles encima el resto del refresco adulterado a su equipo de nerds. Ellos recibieron el líquido sin hacer ninguna expresión, ni quitarse. Luego se miraron unos a otros. — ¡VÁMONOS! — su equipo empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Tamaki se lanzó hacia la mesa, para atravesarla. Ya del otro lado, Tamaki agarró la manga azul del saco del uniforme de Haruhi, y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Ay! ¡Sempai!

— ¡No puedes! — Tamaki notó que todos lo estaban mirando, así que se paró derecho y guardó la compostura _tan bien_ como se lo permitía su propia naturaleza Tamakiesca (sí, es la nueva palabra del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española, consúltenla). — Je, ejem… Así es… No puedes ir a esa competencia.

— ¡¿Por qué no, Tamaki-sempai? — Exclamó Haruhi, tomándolo como una broma, incluso le dio en el hombro con camaradería _masculina_ — ¿Qué, eres mi novio o qué? — Tamaki se ruborizó de golpe con esa pregunta; tan pronto, que incluso perdió la fuerza en las piernas por la rápida subida de sangre a la cara.

Uyuyuuuy! exclamaron los _chicos_ que oyeron eso, sobre todo los que estaban esperando _cualquier_ error de parte del club Ouran para desprestigiarlos.

¡Yaoi incesto fingido mis polainas!

¡Los del Host Club son gays!

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, cabrón? — exclamó entonces Hikaru, apareciendo también _de la nada, _tras el último chico que habló. Se le puso muy de cerca de forma intimidante, y el chico se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pues sólo le gustaba provocar, pero no pelear. Ningún miembro del Instituto Ouran, que no fuera diestro en las artes marciales como Honey-sempai, sabía defenderse muy bien que digamos.

— ¡No, Kaoru! — exclamó Tamaki, mirando a su alrededor, viendo cómo las clientas empezaban a gritar, aterrorizadas. Eso no era bueno, y **Kyouya** lo sabía.

— ¡Wuuuuh, puuutaazos, puutaaazooos! — coreó Haruhi, como ebria, y cuando Hikaru golpeó la mandíbula del provocador, haciendo que su pobre cabeza latigueara de lado, exclamó, entusiasta: —** ¡MADREES! **

— ¡Maldito! — el oponente de Hikaru, furioso contra el alborotador Fujioka, se lanzó contra Haruhi, pero Hikaru rápidamente actuó contra él para distraer su atención, y lo logró.

Las chicas seguían gritando, alborotadas, tratando inconscientemente de atraer la atención de los profesores, pero ellos no estaban ahí, si no en el salón de maestros, intoxicándose con cafeína. Todos los chismosos se reunieron en torno a Hikaru y su oponente, y casi todos apostaron contra Hitachiin (pensando en la fama _delicada_ que tenía dentro del Host Club), pero el otro muchacho terminó siendo un desastre ante la agresividad _chola _ de Hitachiin.

Finalmente, el director apareció.

Tamaki quiso ocultarse tras las mesas, pero en lugar de eso, le salió al paso a su padre para tomar toda la responsabilidad.

El director lo castigó a _él, _entonces, aunque Hikaru intentó hacerle entender que toda la culpa había sido suya… Suya y del tipo que había dicho que los miembros del Host Club eran gays, pero bueno, el que se dejó provocar fue Hitachiin. El director miró de una manera muy fría a su hijo, y se retiró después de decirle que lo vería más tarde. Todas las admiradoras de Tamaki se desmayaron de amor al darse cuenta de que se había sacrificado por su amigo.

— ¡Tamaki-sama… tan _noble! ¡_Es todo un príncipe encantador! ¡Kyaaaaa! n.n — exclamaron ellas, evaporizándose y flotando hacia sus salones. Todos empezaron a disgregarse, como si nada hubiera sucedido, sobre todo, el avergonzado muchachito que perdió la pelea contra Hikaru. Haruhi, por su parte, se quedó plantada a la mitad del comedor, desubicada, mientras todos empezaban a irse como si ella no existiera. 

— ¿Eh…? ¡¿Ya se van TaN ProNTo? — les reprochó Haruhi, como un ebrio que daba lástima, pero que aún seguía sonriendo. Tamaki se acercó a ella, con la mirada baja, y la culpabilidad corroyéndolo. Haruhi le sonrió a la manera de quien ve a alguien conocido en un país extranjero. — Ah, ¡Hola, sempai! ¿Viste lo que pasó? Tu papá se enojó — ahogó una risotada.

— Haruhi… u.u — empezó Tamaki, con cara de cachorrito regañado, y la chica le puso cuatro dedos sobre los labios, para que no dijera más.

— No importa, sempai. — le consoló, con una sonrisa pequeña e íntima. — no tienes la culpa de nada.

La sangre de Tamaki comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad, animándolo.

— Haruhi… — mencionó su nombre una vez más; su mente se había quedado en blanco, y esa era la única palabra que podía recordar en estos momentos. Era una palabra que salía de sus labios como el aire entraba en sus pulmones, y lo reconfortaba.

— Entiendo que has dado tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerme feliz. — dijo Haruhi, quien parecía completamente lúcida en este momento; fue entonces que, de pronto, sin que Tamaki pudiera preverlo, su pequeña y delicada mano se posó como un aleteo sobre el primer botón del saco azul del rubio; Haruhi lo tomó con dos dedos, y empezó a girarlo de manera juguetona. — Un esfuerzo así… — ella le regalaba pequeñas miradas que iban del botón a sus ojos azules, sin importarle dañar el corazón de su sempai. — Merece… — Silencio. Estúpido silencio, que de pronto reinó y selló los labios de Haruhi cuando Tamaki más deseaba que se movieran. El rostro de Haruhi estaba lívido, conmocionado. Tamaki reconoció éste como un _momento de ahora o nunca, _y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, como su propio botón. — **Sempai… **

— ¿Qué, Haruhi? — le preguntó Tamaki, por inercia, era una especie de frase hecha que trataba de venir en su rescate. El rostro de Haruhi, que Tamaki tanto adoraba, estaba pintado de una urgencia deliciosa que hacía brillar sus ojos, que enrojecía sus mejillas, que la hacía lucir como si estuviera perdida.

— ¡Sempai…! — Murmuró Haruhi, de una manera enloquecida, haciendo a Tamaki estallar de placer… — ¡_Voy a vomitar! _

— … -_- U …. — Tamaki la vio correr, lejos… — …**¡¿MAH?**

**1 1 1**

**¡Fin del cuarto capítulo y el plan tres! :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios amables y groseros! No, esperen, un eufemismo: _críticas constructivas! XDDD_**

**Una vez más, y _nunca _me cansaré de mencionarlo: GRACIAS A QUIENES ESTÉN SIGUIENDO ESTE FIC! :D **

**Me hacen feliz! n.n **

**Ah, sí, y mi mayor aspiración es lograr que no se hagan más tareas ni se ponga atención a las clases mediante este y los demás fics de este sitio. (Terminé el capítulo durante la clase de Fisiología). **

**Esperen el próximo plan: ¿Algo olvidó hacer Tamaki? ¿Coquetearle? XD**

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	5. piropos de albañil

**Los cinco planes malvados de los gemelos Hitachiin**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es _Bisco Hatori. _XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD**

**Plan 4: En casa del herrero…**

**¡Hikaru y Kaoru lanzan la técnica definitiva… mente obvia: ¡Tamaki olvidó coquetearle a la que le gusta!**

**Las técnicas antiguas son las más efectivas, ¿eh? Pues, eso lo veremos… jejeje**

**¡Gracias por leer, de antemano; disfrútenlo!**

1 1 1

La Olimpiada Matemática de la Academia Ouran y el Instituto Lobelia, estuvo a punto de perderse por default. Haruhi terminó en una camilla de la enfermería, desintoxicándose. La medida perfecta para saber si Fujioka ya estaba bien, era la disminución progresiva de los elefantes rosados que entraban volando por las ventanas y la incitaban a buscar entre las gavetas de la enfermería un poco más de alcohol; y los paquidermos no eran nada exigentes: incluso se conformaban con alcohol etílico.

Haruhi se la pasó muy mal allí, hasta el momento en que llamaron a su padre, y tuvo qué llevársela con su vestido más glamouroso… Aquello también levantó una serie de habladurías entre los _espantados_ alumnos del Instituto, aquellas entes malignas que no tenían _nada mejor qué hacer, _que criticar las formas de vida de los demás.

Otra cosa lamentable, fue el castigo que su padre le impuso: o dejaba de frecuentar a sus **amiguitos **del Host Club, o se vería obligado a inscribirla en una escuela pública. Haruhi, una vez que estuvo en condiciones para entender una plática humana, y no una que saliera de una trompa rosa gigante, intentó por todos los medios convencer a su padre de que el Host Club no había tenido nada qué ver, y la única salida que le quedó fue utilizar un chivo expiatorio: Toda la culpa había sido de Tamaki Suou, no de todos los integrantes del club.

La cólera de su padre le fue coloreando el rostro poco a poco, de abajo hacia arriba, y cuando llegó al cuero cabelludo, amenazó con lanzar humo.

¡Su familia chiquita y rota había estado bien hasta que llegó ese _usurpador_ a destruirlo todo! ¡Por ningún motivo quería enterarse de que Haruhi volvía a dirigirle la palabra a Tamaki Suou!

Fujioka jamás habría opuesto resistencia, pero ahora que su padre le estaba _prohibiendo _ volver a ver a Tamaki, ella se sintió desamparada y abrumada por la **injusticia.**

…Es cierto, quien le había dado esa bebida adulterada había sido Tamaki, pero Haruhi imaginó que lo hacía por alguna razón que, para él, debía haber parecido _**buena. **_ Definitivamente, Suou no era del tipo malvado, más bien, INGENUO, y lo más probable en este caso era que _alguien _( y Haruhi podía imaginarse perfectamente bien _quiénes _eran esos "alguien" ) hubiera engañado a Tamaki para que cometiera esa imprudencia.

Así fue como, al día siguiente, ingresó a la Academia Ouran con un simple capricho… Vamos, no era la gran cosa; simplemente deseaba _**asesinar **_a los gemelos…

Nada nuevo que no se les hubiera ocurrido al resto de la escuela antes.

Los vio allí sentados en sus pupitres, platicando con el jefe del grupo despreocupadamente, burlándose del nuevo peinado que se había inventado esta mañana mientras se lo alborotaban entre comentarios risueños, y el jefe del grupo se dejaba hacer como su _puerquito, _con una sonrisa también, una sonrisita tímida que no quería contrariar a nadie.

— Estos sujetos piensan que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana con las personas… ¡sólo nos usan como sus conejillos de Indias!... ¿Cómo pude caer indirectamente en uno de sus experimentos? Muchas veces me dijeron que yo era su juguete y no les dije nada… ¡Pero, ¿aprovecharse de una persona tan _tontita_ como sempai? — Haruhi se imaginó que daría un salto para lanzarse contra los gemelos Hitachiin, y que utilizaría todo lo que su anatomía le brindaba para hacerles sentir dolor… ¿Qué podría ser… eh… las **uñas**? -_-U … Qué patético… Ojalá se hubiese metido a clases de defensa personal cuando tuvo la oportunidad… Pero en vez de eso, se metió a clases de Ajedrez como optativa en la secundaria… Todo por no hacer esfuerzo físico! :D

Pero bueno, Haruhi se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando cuando miró a los gemelos.

Claro, _la venganza._

— Ah, hola, Haruhi-chan — dijo Kaoru, viéndola con un dejo de culpabilidad en los ojos amarillo bronce. Parecía adivinar el deseo de sangre de Haruhi, pero se mantuvo firme frente a ella, como si quisiera proteger a su gemelo; Kaoru sabía que Fujioka sabía que el culpable de todo esto era Hikaru, más que él mismo.

— Hikaru — mencionó Haruhi, sintiendo que su voz falseaba, que su ira se aplacaba y era reemplazada rápidamente por timidez, una sensación provocada por la mugrosa conciencia moral, represora.

— ¡Qué gusto verte, Haruhi, qué milagro! — exclamó Hikaru, sinvergüenzamente.

— ¿Milagro? Si vamos en el mismo salón. — le recordó Haruhi.

— ¡Lo malo es que ahorita ya estaba a punto de irme!, estoy bien apurado… ni modo. ¡Nos vemos! — Hikaru empezó a salir del salón, cuando notó que le faltaba Kaoru, y se giró hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos y haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza que significaba: "¡vámonos, wey!".

— Ah. — Kaoru le sonrió a Haruhi, dándole a entender que no tenía otra opción más que acudir al malvado llamado gemelo. — Pues… adiós… je, je, je…

— ¡_Mate_…! ¡¿Qué no van a entrar a Filosofía..?

— Nel. — contestó Hikaru, solemnemente. — Yo sigo la filosofía de Diógenes, no necesito enterarme del resto de los pensadores. ¡Vamos, Kaoru!

— _Hai. — _ Kaoru, como mencioné anteriormente, no tuvo otra opción. — u.u

**1 1 1**

**1 1 1**

**Hikaru y Kaoru** se encontraron con su señor, quien los esperaba desde hace media hora frente a la fuente de la Academia, y como ya había esperado demasiado, cuando los gemelos lo encontraron, Tamaki deshojaba frenéticamente un ramo de flores que había recolectado. Quizás diciendo "me quiere, no me quiere", pues eso era perfectamente viable en el caso de una persona tan _pura e ingenua _como Tamaki quien, por cierto, ahora estaba MANCHADO en el alma por culpa de los planes de Hitachiin, y esa mancha crecía y crecía como las del sebo de una vela.

— ¡Mi señor, es hora del plan número 4! — dijeron los gemelos en cuanto lo vieron. Tamaki se levantó de su triste cama de pétalos de flores y los volteó a ver. Entonces, los idénticos gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre del penúltimo plan, maquinado y entrelazado por sus maquiavélicas mentes: — **¡Güeeerooo! **

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó Tamaki, con una ansiedad desesperada parecida a la de los drogadictos.

— ¡Trancas, mi señor, trancas! — lo reprobó Hikaru, haciéndolo hacia un lado. — Si quieres saberlo… ¡Baila!

— ¿Huuuuuuh? — Tamaki lo miró con cara de zombie. — ¿En… serio? ¿Quieres que… BaiLe?

— ¡Baila, sempai! — reafirmó Hikaru, con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas. Tamaki tuvo dos impulsos nerviosos entonces. Primero: obedecer, y eso se lo dictaba su instinto de supervivencia; Segundo: golpear a Hikaru. Pero cuando los dos se cruzaron, lograron que sufriera de una pequeña parálisis muscular. — ¡SeMPaiii! — lo llamó Hikaru, amedrentadoramente.

Tamaki hizo un ruido gutural como de cantante gregoriano trabado, y luego se cayó a la fuente.

— ¡Uwaaah, sempai! — Kaoru se abalanzó hacia el agua, salvándolo porque Tamaki cayó bocabajo, y eso era peligroso para su respiración ¬¬ — ¡No puede ser! ¡Sempai murió, Hikaru, y es tu culpa! — Kaoru lo señaló con el dedo.

— ¿Qué va a estar muerto? — exclamó Hikaru, haciendo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano; sin embargo, se apresuró a ayudarle a colocar el cuerpo inerte de Suou sobre el piso. — Qué raro… No se despertó ni con el golpe, ni con el agua. ¬¬ Pa' mí que está muerto.

— ¡Dijiste que no estaba muerto! — le reclamó Kaoru, golpeándolo en el brazo. — ¡Oh, no…! Matamos al hijo del director… ¡Lo torturamos psicológicamente hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más! — Kaoru empezó a mirar para todos lados, en busca de algún moro que estuviese en la costa, pero a simple vista, no encontró a ningún curioso o _patero. (_Un patero, es una persona que no entra a clases -_- U). Por lo mientras, estaban a salvo. — Ahora, ahora… — Kaoru se pasó los dedos por el cabello desesperadamente, como si eso aliviara la tensión. — ¿Dónde esconderemos su cuer…?

— ¡Hola, Hika-chan! — exclamó Honey-sempai, saludando a Kaoru. Por su parte, el alma de Hitachiin intentó salir volando, pero se contuvo.

— ¡HONEY, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? DX

— ¡Vine por un poco de agua que necesitaremos para la clase de Técnicas de Laboratorio! X )

— ¿Qué, no hay agua destilada ni llaves en el laboratorio? ¡¿Por qué viniste a _**la fuente**_, Honey-sempai? ¡ES LA PEOR COARTADA DE TODAS, HONEY-SEMPAI! ¡QuiéN Te Fue CoN eL CHiSMe, HoNeY-SeMPai? ¡CoNFieSa! — Kaoru lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió tanto, que los sentidos se le nublaron al pequeño shota.

— =u= Hika-chan, me estoy mareando…

— ¿Qué le pasó a Tamaki, Hikaru? — intervino una cuarta voz, y era, CLARO, la de Takashi Morinozuka. Lanzó la pregunta al aire, para no equivocarse de gemelo.

Hikaru caminó hacia Kaoru, y liberó a Honey-sempai de su estrés descontrolado. Luego, le dio ligeramente con la punta del pie al costado de Tamaki, haciendo que se girara un poco.

— Bueno, pues… Lo que pasó fue que… ¡Descubrimos a sempai drogándose con peyote! — exclamó Hikaru, con un fingido susto infantil. — ¡Y luego, se desmayó! ¡Ohhh, qué culpables somos todos! — empezó a gimotear dramáticamente. — ¡Si tan sólo hubiéramos notado las señales, ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO…!

— ¿Con peyote? — repitió Mori-sempai, ignorante de la planta alucinógena. – Hm... "_Esto es... Muy sospechoso"_.

— ¡ YO CULPO A KYOUYA! — siguió diciendo Hikaru, con el mismo tono desamparado. — ¡Síii, es toda su culpa…!

— ¿Qué es mi culpa?

— ¡KYOUYA-SEMPAI! — de nuevo, el alma de Kaoru intentó liberarse de su atadura material.

Ootori avanzaba hacia ellos con un aire autoritario, tirándole a lo dictador, Parecía que a su paso iba dejando huellas del fuego del infierno del que había salido, y que las almas se le habían quedado atoradas en las suelas. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Honey- sempai. Entonces, Kyouya vio el camino libre (Oh, sí, justo como a él le gustaba) para llegar junto a Tamaki. Vio que estaba empapado, así que no hizo el intento por reanimarlo con agua, y sabía que eso de oler alcohol era más contraproducente, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue taparle la nariz y la boca. Pasaron los segundos, mientras el resto del Host club aguantaba inconscientemente la respiración, como si su príncipe fuera su sol, y todos se movieran alrededor de él. Después de algunos segundos más, que parecieron interminables, Tamaki manoteó ciegamente, buscando a la amenaza que quiso asesinarlo. Kyouya lo soltó, y Tamaki se recuperó tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Mientras Tamaki reponía el oxígeno y eliminaba el bióxido de carbono estancado en sus alveolos pulmonares, Kyouya decidió atormentarlos un poco con su mirada que no necesitaba de la voz para lograr que todo el mundo le rindiera explicaciones. Como vio que no logró nada, empezó a escudriñarlos lentamente a todos. Tanto Honey como Mori tenían una expresión de sorpresa, y Hikaru mantenía un rostro inescudriñable, así que descubrió el punto débil del equipo: la expresión de Kaoru Hitachiin no podía estar más mortificada, parecía que sufría las últimas fases de la rabia, con el sistema nervioso destrozado.

— ¬¬ Qué discreción la tuya, Hitachiin. — omitió el nombre, como Mori, para no errar. — Dime. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó al idiota de Tamaki? — pregunto Kyouya tranquilamente, con una voz grave y aletargadora.

— Se… ¡sE… — Kaoru trató de repetir la historia de Hikaru, pero _eran taaantas cosas, _y debía decirlo a la de ya, que las palabras se le atropellaron contra los labios y luego salieron a presión de una manera desordenada, creando el sonido más patético del mundo. — .. sE DrogÓ con ChaYoTe!

— ¿Con chayote? — Kyouya levantó una ceja, sin alterarse.

— ¡Waaaah… NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡Yo ni siquiera tuve la culpa de nada! ¡No me mates, Hikaru…! ¡Pero todo es culpa de Hikaru! — Kaoru lo señaló.

— ¡Oye…! — exclamó su gemelo, suavemente.

— No hay nada más DULCE que la traición fraternal. — dijo Kyouya, con sus ojos lánguidos de eterno aburrimiento. — Entonces, dinos, Kaoru, termina de confesar el pecado: ¿qué fue lo que Hikaru Hitachiin le hizo a **Tamaki**? — preguntó Kyouya, y cuando nombró al rubio, jaló su mejilla sin piedad para que se levantara.

Sin embargo, Kaoru simplemente los miró.

… Y luego huyó.

**1 1 1**

**1 1 1**

**Tamaki usó su **convalecencia para no tener qué darle explicaciones a nadie; y tal como un fiel perrito, quien no entiende de desprecios y maltratos, volvió a los gemelos, para que terminaran de decirle el plan número 4: Güero.

No pudo encontrar a Kaoru por ningún lado, pero dio con su gemelo, quien comía puré de papa en el comedor como si nada. Era raro ver a uno solo, de hecho, Tamaki se preguntó por qué, pero no lo manifestó en voz alta: le urgía conocer el plan cuatro.

Hikaru, a pesar de haber provocado lo que provocó, no se arrepintió de nada, y decidió explicarle en qué consistía el plan cuatro: Tenía qué _seducir_ a Haruhi.

— ¿¡**Cómoooooooooooo**?

— ¡Vamos, mi señor! Usted es un experto en esas cosas, es decir, _todos_ nosotros lo somos. — Hikaru le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. — Si no fuera así, no habría ningún Host club, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ¡pero una cosa es seducir falsamente a esas chicas que vienen a la tercera sala de música, y otra muy diferente es seducir a Haruhi Fujioka! ¡Ella también es un host! ¡Conoce cada uno de los trucos! — Tamaki ahogó un grito, cayendo en la cuenta de algo: — ¡**YO MISMO SE LOS ENSEÑÉ! ¡**wAAaaaaH, me detestooooooooo!

— **Sea un host o no, — **lo interrumpió Hikaru. — también es un chica. A todas les gusta que les digan cosas bonitas. ¡Son esclavas de los elogios, los necesitan para fantasear y sentirse bien! Así son las mujeres, sempai. Sólo desean de nosotros nuestros halagos; nos quieren como a un prendedor que les adorna el cabello ante la mirada de otras mujeres.

— ¿Eh? — Tamaki lo miró severamente. — ¿Piensas así sobre las mujeres? — Tamaki miró al suelo, con desgano. — Qué decepción. — Entonces, se quedó callado un momento: — Ahora entiendo… Por qué jamás encontrarás a nadie.

Esta última frase amenazadora le cayó a Hikaru como una piedra, justo en el fondo del estómago. Allí dentro, empezó a carcomerle las entrañas: ¿acaso Tamaki acababa de retarlo? ¿Se estaba burlando, se atrevía a **suponer **que Haruhi lo prefería a él sobre Hikaru?

Todo ese numerito de los cinco planes que ayudarían a Tamaki, por alguna razón los maquinó Hikaru: esperaba que, al final de ellos, Haruhi terminara harta de su sempai, y se diera cuenta de que nada podría surgir entre ellos. Cada uno de esos planes estaba cuidadosamente entretejido para causarle a Haruhi un coma… De puro coraje. Así, Fujioka miraría a su alrededor, despechada, y notaría al _sujeto _que estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo: quizás no era un príncipe como Suou, pero era algo mucho más jovial y digerible. Hikaru también se daba cuenta de que nunca había tenido una relación romántica con nadie, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podría ser algo _tan _grave o radical. Todo sería igual **siempre y cuando** esa persona fuera Haruhi, el miembro _natural _del host.

Nada sería incómodo.

Y para asegurarse de que Haruhi fuera suya, tenía qué eliminar a la amenaza principal.

— Kaoru — dijo Tamaki, un momento después. — Está bien. — miró hacia el mañana, con un puño cerca de su cara en actitud desafiante. — ¡lo haré!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hikaru lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zangolotearlo sin piedad ni misericordia… eh, sí… sé que es lo mismo ¬¬

— ¡NO SOY KAORU, SOY HIKARU, MALDITA SEA, SEMPAI, ¿LLEVAS UNA HORA AQUÍ CONMIGO Y AÚN ASÍ TE CONFUNDES, MALDITO IDIOTA?

— :x Kaoru… cálmate… =u=

— ¡! — Hikaru respiró. — De acuerdo… Entiendo… Debo ser comprensivo con las personas que están mal de sus facultades mentales.

— ¿Ah? :S

— Naaaah, naaada. Toma esto. — Hikaru le dio unas hojas de máquina escritas a puño y letra por su horrible caligrafía. Tamaki entrecerró los ojos para leer. — Son…

¡PIROOPOS DE ALBAÑIIIL!

— ¿Son qué? — preguntó Tamaki, con genuino interés.

— OH, vamos, sempai. ¡Los piropos de albañil son mundialmente conocidos!

— Nunca había oído de algo así, ¿qué hacen?

— Ay, sempai. — Hikaru se pasó la mano derecha sobre la cara, jalándosela con desesperación. — Son _halagos, ¿_bien? Tú se los dirás a Haruhi.

— Pero… — Tamaki seguía consternado. — ¿A qué te referías con eso de… albañil?

— A nada, a nada. Confía en mí. — Hikaru lo miró con perversidad, pero Tamaki… Cayó.

Entonces, Tamaki se teletransportó como un genio mágico (¿acaso no lo son todos los genios? ¬¬) y encontró a Haruhi en un dos por tres, en un santiamén, en un parpadeo.

Haruhi no se cuestionó la repentina aparición, pero lo miró como si estuviera fuera de lugar: una sonrisa, y una gotita de sudor gigante apareció tras su cabeza.

Tamaki sacó sus hojas de máquina, y miró a Haruhi como un pobre condenado de la escuela primaria frente a un auditorio que lo mira ansioso, esperando un discurso enternecedor del Día de las Madres.

Haruhi sintió curiosidad, sin embargo, la amenaza de su padre resonaba en su memoria, y sabía que tenía qué irse. Pero no quería irse así nada más, Haruhi pensó que lo más sensato sería explicarle a Tamaki el por qué de ahora en adelante ya no podría hablarle.

Pero Tamaki no la dejó ni siquiera pensar en un eufemismo o algo.

Se puso el dedo sobre los labios y la miró.

— Tengo qué decirte algo muy importante, Haruhi.

— ¿Sempai…? — Haruhi sintió que ya no podría decir nada más. Estaba acorralada verbalmente.

— Haruhi… — Tamaki empezó a mirar rápidamente las frases en sus hojas de máquina, sin ponerles atención.

— Sempai… ¬¬

— ¡Ah! A ver, aquí hay una… Haruhi… Qué bueno que seas tan fría, porque yo estoy tan… — la siguiente palabra lo sacó de onda al darse cuenta, poco a poco, de que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Para él. — ¿**Caliente…**?

Fue como si hubiesen convertido a Haruhi en una enorme estatua de cobre vieja, verdusca, y que luego empezara a fundirse con **su propio coraje,** creando una lava peligrosa con sed de sangre que estaba dispuesta a arrasar con todo cuanto encontrara a su paso.

Convertida en esa mole, en ese _Hulk _descontrolado, Haruhi sintió que cualquier consideración hacia su sempai no valía la pena, a la vez que _la imagen que tenía de él _desaparecía en un remolino de ideas psicópatas que le sugerían qué es lo que podría hacer con él:

¡Pisotearlo, mutilarlo, incendiarlo, profanarlo!

Cualquier idea funcionaba, y se le estaban ocurriendo demasiadas, a la velocidad de la sinapsis nerviosa.

— ¡**SEMPAIIII…! **

Exclamó Haruhi, mientras corría hacia él para taclearlo.

— ¡uGh!

Tamaki cayó dulcemente al suelo, con una simple expresión:

— =u=

De algún lado, una rosa roja se deshojó dando encantadores giros artísticos.

**1 1 1**

Una risa descontrolada de maníaco perverso resonaba en la habitación de los gemelos, en la residencia Hitachiin. Los sirvientes que tenían qué pasar por allí huían corriendo, o incluso desistían de pasar por ese pasillo y volvían a bajar las escaleras, inmutables. La sirviente encargada de limpiar los muebles tuvo qué quitarle el polvo a la mesita estilo Luis XIV que estaba fuera de la habitación de los hermanos, así que lo hizo rápido, tratando de nublar sus propios sentidos, y luego salió corriendo y casi llorando. Entre ellos empezó a rumorarse que un demonio había poseído el pobre e inocente cuerpo de Kaoru; sin embargo, no era Kaoru quien estaba riendo como si no hubiera un mañana, sino Hikaru.

De todos modos, los crucifijos y el agua bendita, así como los rezos de sus católicos sirvientes, fueron dirigidos al gemelo inocente.

Kaoru suspiró, acostumbrado a que los regañaran equivocadamente. Total: en algún momento, Hikaru tendría qué pagar sus platos rotos. Siempre eran así las cosas.

Entró a su habitación, callando con ello la expresión de absoluta felicidad de su gemelo. Hikaru lo miró con una expresión inocente, como si estuviera feliz por algo inofensivo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a sempai, Hikaru? — le preguntó Kaoru, yendo al grano. — Tengo la ligera sospecha de que es por tu culpa que ahora esté en el hospital.

— ¿Está en el hospital? — preguntó Hikaru, ahogando una risa entre sus labios. Kaoru rodó los ojos.

— Recuerda que soy tu cómplice… Ahora, me arrepiento profundamente de los planes que le hicimos seguir… Pero el plan número cuatro nunca llegamos a decírselo, así que supongo que tú se lo dijiste por tu cuenta, ¿no es así? — Kaoru miró la sonrisa perversa y retorcida de Hikaru y lo tomó como un "sí". Kaoru suspiró larga y cansinamente, antes de decirle que _se echaba para atrás, _algo que jamás había sucedido: — Hikaru… Estoy fuera.

— ¿Qué? ¡No te atrevas, estamos juntos en esto! Y todavía — Hikaru se frotó las manos como una mosca, y dijo en un tono burlesco: — todavía no termino de romper su corazón, ja, ja, ja… Vamos, sólo queda un solo plan.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo. — sentenció Kaoru. Esto llamó la atención de Hikaru: nunca antes había tenido qué elegir entre su gemelo y otra cosa, mucho menos el terminar una broma, pues su hermano siempre lo acompañaba en ellas, y siempre habían estado de acuerdo. ¿Qué era lo que detenía a Kaoru _esta vez en especial? _¿Realmente lo estaba poniendo a escoger? El reproche salió solo de su boca, sin pensar:

— ¡Kaoru!

— Ya lo sabes. — Kaoru caminó hacia la puerta, con una expresión sufrida. — Lo siento, Hikaru. Pero tienes qué madurar y entender tus propios sentimientos.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Madurar? — ¿Que _entendiera sus sentimientos? _Ese no sonaba como Kaoru, esto estaba completamente fuera de lugar, y Hikaru no se sentía nada cómodo con todo eso.

Ni hablar.

A su _gran _pesar, Hikaru tendría qué olvidar el quinto plan.

**1 1 1**

**¡El fin! **

**Del penúltimo capítulo.**

**¡Esperen el último! ¿Se llevará a cabo o no, el quinto plan? No subestimen el poder de convencimiento de Tamaki-sama! :D**

**¡Gracias por haber leído! Review_en, _por favor; sí, acabo de inventarme un verbo ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es _Bisco Hatori. _XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachiin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD**

¡**Hola, fieles lectores! :D**

**Yo aquí presentándoles el último plan de este fic sin sentido! XDDD**

**Debo agradecer especialmente a TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS! ¡Los amo! Todo este tiempo, levantaron mi ánimo. :3**

**Bueno, aquí es donde debe hacer aparición el quinto plan, pero… ¿se lo dirá Hikaru a su _señor?_**

_**¡Adelante, lean:!**_

Esa mañana, Haruhi Fujioka se levantó con un humor que no podría ser encontrado _**peor, **_por ninguna de las culturas alrededor del globo.

Incluso, se sentía peor que cuando veía elefantes rosados hace dos semanas.

Toda la noche había estado lloviendo, y esa mañana seguía insistentemente gris; y el cielo, lleno de telarañas perladas y percudidas, estaba tan denso que parecía poderse tocar con tan sólo alargar los brazos: Haruhi experimentó una sensación de claustrofobia, y era la claustrofobia más enloquecida del mundo: sentía que estaba _atrapada en el mundo. _A eso la había hecho llegar la maldita temporada de lluvias… Es decir, ¡casi era verano! Debería hacer mucho calor, no **frío. **_ Calentamiento global _bastardo. ¬¬

Además, esa noche había tenido una serie de pesadillas terribles: y en todas ellas aparecía Tamaki Suou. Lo peor de todo era que la serie de sueños no eran pesadillas, hasta el momento en que la imagen del rubio aparecía en su mente… ¡Entonces, sabía que era una pesadilla, porque su corazón se aceleraba y la sumía en un trance del cual no podía despertar! Pero, finalmente, lograba abrir los ojos; para volver a caer profundamente dormida, y volver a sufrir con esas pesadillas sin sentido.

— ¿Por qué habré soñado eso…? — Haruhi medio pensaba, mientras revolvía el azúcar con el café en su taza, con el rostro ensombrecido debajo de su pequeño corte de cabello. — ¿Acaso a mi sempai…? Yo…

Una cosa era obvia.

Haruhi **jamás **había soñado a ninguna persona, a no ser que tuviera serios problemas con ella. Cuando soñaba a sus conocidos, ni siquiera podía distinguirles los rostros, pero a su sempai pudo verlo claramente, en cada una de las imágenes.

— Yo… a sempai…

Un trueno resonó e hizo vibrar su pobre casa; los muros retuvieron su ruido, lo engrandecieron y deformaron, y se lo regalaron a Haruhi para que lo procesara en forma de miedo.

No había gran problema para ella: su casa era pequeña. Los lugares pequeños eran… Seguros.

Dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa pequeña, una sonrisa de desdén para sí misma.

"_Lo dejé ver la parte más débil de mí misma". _Haruhi empezó a pensar a toda velocidad, pero de una manera incompleta: todas las cosas que Tamaki le había hecho últimamente; no sabía **por qué **no lo había visto antes.

— A sempai… — una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, pero se lo atribuyó al mal tiempo. Todo esto la estaba haciendo sentir abúlica.

Ella jamás lo había visto de una manera especial: Tamaki Suou era simplemente un miembro más del host club… Claro, el más sobresaliente, el más enfadoso, el más _empalagoso… _Pero, después de todo, para ella era simple: **Uno más. **El haber pasado de status de un momento a otro… ¿Cómo era posible que ahora Suou estuviera tan presente en su memoria? ¿Por qué se había esforzado por arruinarlo todo…?

—…Lo odio.

.

**1 1 1**

**.**

Los gemelos llegaron a su clase ese día que no paraba de llover, y notaron que Haruhi no estaba por ningún lado.

— Qué raro… Semejante _cerebrito _como lo es Haruhi-kun. — se lo pensó Hikaru en voz alta, una vez que habían llegado a la tercera sala de música.

— ¿¡**Haruhi no está**!

— ¡Uwaaaah… Kyouya-sempai se alteró! — los gemelos y Honey se hicieron chiquitos e incluso encogieron _más _el cuerpo, doblándose.

— ¡Esa mocosa…! ¡Tiene mucho qué pagar! — exclamó Kyouya.

— No puede ser, ¿todavía no termina de pagar el jarrón?

— ¡El jarrón? ¡Eso es historia! — Kyouya hizo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano. — Digo que todavía no termina de pagar el costoso traje maid que usó la última vez, cuando nos disfrazamos de mayordomos. — Kyouya se pasó la mano a través del cabello y dijo, en un tono de resignación. — _Kachiin … _¿Por qué tenía qué romperlo con el tacón de sus zapatos…? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que pasara algo así…?

— ¡Eso está en el pasado, Kyouya-sempai! — le dijo Kaoru, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello. — =u= … Vamos, relájate…

— ¿Cómo piensas que me relaje, baka? — Kyouya lo aventó discretamente, y Kaoru cayó sobre un costado, sin tener la menor intención si quiera, de meter las manos para no golpearse la cara. — Tamaki tampoco vino el día de hoy. — Era cierto que Haruhi lo había golpeado por indecente, pero tampoco era para tanto.

— ¿Sigue en el hospital? — interrumpió Honey-sempai, con unos enormes ojos de perrito, mientras se le pegaba a Kyouya como sanguijuela. — ¡¿Y Se Va a MoRiR?

— No, Mitsukuni, sólo se hizo unos hematomas, — respondió tranquilamente Mori-sempai, sin mostrar ninguna emoción humana.

Honey-sempai, ignorante de que _hematomas _fueran _moretones, _se puso pálido, y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos como si en vez de ser eso fueran fuentes.

— ¡¿Y Lo VaN a oPeRaR?

— ¬¬U

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaiii, no quiero, NO QUIEROOO! ToT — Honey-sempai empezó a aventarles cosas a todos, para desquitar sus frustraciones y dolores del alma.

— Honey-sempai, cálmate… — le dijo Hikaru, con una expresión de absoluto Nirvana; lo que recibió a cambio, fue una mirada _fulminante _ de parte del pequeño, y luego, una **mordida. — **¡Aghhh, guácala!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Me mordió!

— Mitsukuni, no muerdas a Kaoru.

— Gomen ne, Takashi. u.u… — (inserte una lágrima en el ojo derecho, en el DERECHO, ¿eh? Si no, no funcionará. XD).

— ¡**NO SOY KAORUUUU**…!

— Ah… — Kyouya se acercó a la puerta. — No nos queda más opción. Este lugar no abrirá si no está presente su desquiciado fundador.

— ¿Qué…? Pe-pero… ¡Pero…!

— He dicho. — dijo Kyouya, como le era costumbre. Después de esa frase, nadie se atrevía a replicar. — No voy a hacer el ridículo sin el chivo expiatorio. — les sonrió de una manera perversa.

— -_- U… ¿Con que por eso eres miembro del Host Club sin quejarte…?

— …cobarde…

.

**1 1 1**

.

Tamaki llevaba varios días acostado sobre su enorme cama, mirando el techo exquisitamente labrado: un excelente trabajo de altorrelieve que le daba formas geométricas suavizadas a la monotonía normal de los techos.

Tamaki creyó que ya se había aprendido el patrón, y que podría dibujarlo… Entonces, había terminado con el techo; _rayos, _debía buscar _otra cosa_ en la habitación con qué entretenerse.

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos **en blanco, **ensimismado, que cuando miró una de las enormes ventanas a su derecha, notó que el cielo lucía tan gris que despintaba todas las demás cosas del paisaje. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban sus vidrios rítmicamente, haciendo que le diera… tanto… sueño…

— "¡_Un momento_!" — Tamaki se incorporó sobre su colchón, con el cabello desordenado todo alrededor de su cabeza. — ¡Está lloviendo!

Haruhi debe estar aterrada… ¡Y yo, egoístamente, estoy aquí tirado en mi habitación! ¡Qué buen momento se me ocurrió para faltar a la escuela! — Tamaki se levantó apresuradamente, RECORDANDO cambiarse adecuadamente para que las observaciones de los sirvientes no lo hicieran regresar, y se dirigió con el chofer para que lo llevara a la escuela.

— ¡Joven Suou! — exclamó la mucama, saliendo apresuradamente de la casa.

— ¡Oh, no…! — Tamaki revisó que trajera todo.

— ¡¿Ni si quiera va a desayunar?

— =u= … Vaya, era eso…

Entonces, Tamaki fue obligado a llevarse un pan tostado en la boca, mientras iba a toda velocidad a la escuela.

Si no se equivocaba, en estos momentos el host club debía estar en su mejor momento: lleno de chicas emocionadas por la lluvia, que quisieran tomar el **ahora más que nunca** delicioso té, en compañía de sus hosts favoritos. Aquellos hombres contrastantes que derretían sus corazones, y luego los entibiaban y reconfortaban.

Los pasillos estaban resbalosos, y Tamaki casi muere un par de veces mientras se quedaba derrapando al tratar de virar por ellos; pero tenía qué llegar.

Quizás, Haruhi jamás sería suya.

Ya ni siquiera le interesaba.

Sólo deseaba que ella fuera feliz, no quería que sufriera ninguna incomodidad por culpa de esa molesta lluvia, ¡no podía permitir que _ella _compartiera su _secreto_ con nadie más!

Eso era lo único especial entre ellos y, ahora lo sabía, Tamaki había sido un **tonto** al pensar que podía haber algo más.

Era doloroso, el no tener algo que tú querías tanto. Cuando de cualquier otra cosa se trata, con el simple hecho de desearlo, una persona va más allá de sus capacidades, y obtiene lo que quiere. Es cuestión de fe, de entusiasmo.

Pero cuando lo que se quiere es a otra persona, nunca importa qué tanto lo quieras, qué tanto des por conseguirlo… Jamás conseguirás nada, si aquella persona no siente lo mismo.

Es cuando se termina cualquier tipo de fe, se pierde el entusiasmo.

No era así para Tamaki.

Él siempre la querría, siempre podría regalarle una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo a Haruhi.

— **¡¿Por qué está cerrado el Host Club**? — cuando Tamaki llegó a la tercera sala de música y la vio sellada, con candado… No pudo hacer ninguna otra cosa más que **desmayarse.**

— **¡**Miren, es Tamaki-sempai! — la gente empezó a rodar su cuerpo inerte. — Oh… Qué pena, está muerto.

— Era tan joven…

— ¿Sempai…?

— ¡No mires, mi querida Saori, no mires!

— ¿Eeeh? Pero… ¡quiero saber qué tiene!

— ¡¿Señor? — para fortuna del rubio, para que ya dejara de ser un fenómeno de circo, observado por veinte mil curiosos, los gemelos pasaban por ahí, después de regresar a la biblioteca un libro de Filosofía que no había aclarado sus dudas, y que sólo habían usado para darle soporte a la mesa de su cuarto, que sufrió un terrible accidente y había perdido parte de su tercera pata. — : D Qué sorpresa.

Algo en el cerebro de Tamaki se activó, aún estando desmayado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado, y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, causándose dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Son los gemelos Hitachiin…! — gritó por su vida, empezando la huida. Para su mala suerte, las suelas de sus zapatos estaban todavía húmedas, y tratar de levantase en ese estado era como recuperarse de una caída en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. — =u= U… Estoy muerto…

— ¡**Sempaaai! —** los gemelos lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y se lo robaron.

— ¡Noooo! T-T No más, Hitachiin… ¡Suéltenme!

— Señor, ¿acaso no quiere saber el último de los planes? — dejó salir Hikaru, sin importarle un bledo la reacción de Kaoru, quien lo miró de una forma decepcionada.

— No.

— ¡¿No? — esto los sacó de onda a ambos.

— ¿Q…qué? Eso… ¿eso significa que a sempai ya no le gusta Haruhi? — preguntó Kaoru, sin perder detalle del rostro de su gemelo, por el rabillo del ojo.

— No significa nada — murmuró Tamaki, con una mirada perdida. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que todavía le gustaba, pero que había sufrido demasiado con esos tramposos planes. Ahora, se sentía mucho más culpable.

— Sempai… — Kaoru tomó una decisión precipitada, el quinto plan cambiaría: el quinto plan contaría con la participación de él mismo, quien iría a donde Haruhi Fujioka, le explicaría todo, y **también, **le diría lo que Tamaki sentía por ella. — El quinto plan… — pero Hikaru no podía dejarse ganar. ¡No podía permitir que Kaoru lo arruinara todo! Podía adivinar lo que se maquinaba en la cabeza de su gemelo con tan sólo estudiar su mirada.

— ¡El **quinto plaaaan! — **canturreó Hikaru, como había hecho con los otros cuatro. Esta vez, sin embargo, no obtuvo acompañamiento vocal de parte de su copia. — " -_- _ggg… tendré qué decirlo solo…"_ ¡**La técnica definitiva, **el plan que no tiene falla… Se lo diré **si **juega con nosotros a algo nuevo…: ¡"Adivine cuál es el nombre propio que posee el Quinto Plan"!

— ¡¿**Quééé? — **Como todos sabemos, Tamaki no era una persona que se dejara vencer por la tristeza, y la depresión jamás lo había llevado a pensar locuras permanentes. Sus tristezas eran actuadas. **Por lo mismo, **el simple de Tamaki no pudo decir otra cosa más que: — Nee, ne, Hitachiin, **díganme el quinto plan! :3**

Kaoru cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

— " _¿Qué se le va a hacer…? A este wey, ni cómo ayudarle… -_-U"_

— ¡Adivine entonces, sempai! — le dijo Hikaru, de una manera coqueta.

— Adivinar… ¡No quiero adivinar! ¿Cómo que _un nombre propio?_

— Sempai, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta? — siguió diciéndole Hikaru. — Todos los planes que le hemos dicho han tenido un nombre de persona en el título, ¿ya no se acuerda?

— ¿EH? — Tamaki recordó todas las veces que se había sacado de onda con esos nombre raros. Por alguna razón, sólo podía recordar el tercer nombre: Kuki (porque ese día tenía _**mucha**_ hambre, y pensó en galletas… Aunque lo más probable era que el nombre del plan no hubiera sido "Cookie", porque no le sonaba como a _nombre de persona_). — ¡Ah…! — **le cayó el veinte.**

— Adivine cuál es el nombre del quinto plan, y se lo diré.

— ¡¿De tantos millones y millones de nombres que existen en el mundo? — Tamaki desfalleció. — ¡**Ya renuncio**!

— Como quiera. — Hikaru le dio una palmada en la espalda, y se fue de largo, junto a Kaoru.

Tamaki se quedó parado, sorprendido.

No lo había forzado a nada… Qué raro.

.

**1 1 1**

.

Tamaki pasaba cada momento de su tiempo pensando.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y estaba seguro de que reprobaría el bimestre.

En su mente no había espacio para nada, si no eran una oleada descomunal de _nombres. _El joven Suou había estado tan enfrascado en eso, que ni siquiera se preocupaba de encontrar a Haruhi o no; era como si su existencia hubiese pasado a un borroso segundo plano: era algo que **sabía **que era mucho más importante, pero Tamaki era incapaz de verlo nítidamente.

Encerrado en esa preciosa y tornasolada burbuja que le ocultaba las inmundicias del mundo, Tamaki pasó por alto el hecho de que Haruhi ya ni siquiera estaba presentándose al Host Club.

El resto del club simplemente la veían pasar por los pasillos, como un ente oscuro, una mota de polvo, una sombra indefinida que a ningún estudiante le importaba fijar la mirada en él, ni siquiera por curiosidad.

Las admiradoras de Fujioka-**kun **se sentían deprimidas, ¿cómo podía ser que un tipo _natural_ como él se estuviera creando una tragedia al estilo de las de Tamaki-sempai, quien poseía un cine mental interno?

Algo malo debía estarle pasando… Algo muy malo. ¿Problemas familiares, económicos… _románticos?_

La simple idea las preocupaba: eso de admitir que los hosts tenían sentimientos como todas las personas normales, y que en algún momento escogerían a una sola **chica, **y que todas las atenciones maravillosas sólo se las prodigarían a _ella… _No era lo que las clientas querían.

Haruhi debería sentirse agradecida, pues finalmente tenía lo que siempre había buscado desde que ingresó al Instituto: Paz.

Ser un ser gris y mediocre, sin habilidades sociales, sin hacer contacto con la sociedad, era una garantía para lograr mantener los estándares más altos respecto al estudio. Lo que ella siempre había deseado, y por lo que luchaba constantemente, era tener un promedio perfecto; y su mayor motivación, _por supuesto_ era la beca, pero la beca era una meta a corto plazo. Algún día… Lograría hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre.

— ¡**Hola, Haruhi! — **una presencia eufórica y maldita apareció de la nada, causándole un infarto a la chica con uniforme de hombre.

— ¡¿Quééé, Honey-sempai? — Haruhi sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía de trapo, y quedaba colgando inerte sobre la banca en la que se había puesto a estudiar para su examen de Trigonometría. — _"¡¿POR QUÉ ME HABLA? ¡SE SUPONE QUE TODOS ME ODIAN EN LA ESCUELA POR HABER GOLPEADO A TAMAKI-SEMPAI! =u=" _

— HaRu-ChaaaaaN! — canturreó el pequeño, ofreciéndole una paleta de fresa con orejas de conejito.

Haruhi la sostuvo entre sus manos, sin saber qué hacer, así que miró al rubio, rogando que su expresión dejara ver qué es lo que pretendía.

El pequeño conejito la miró de una forma caprichosa, con un puchero en la boca pero unos ojos determinados y valientes. Haruhi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la enternecedora cara de Honey-sempai. Honey, por su parte, notó que Haruhi estaba en ascuas, y decidió utilizar su voz en vez de esperar que le adivinaran. — Es una ofrenda de paz. — señaló.

— ¿Eh…? — Haruhi ladeó la cabeza (quizás de esa manera, le encontraría sentido a la paleta).

— Decidí que ya te perdoné por lo que le hiciste a Tamaki-sempai. — añadió Honey, con una vocecita dulce, limpia, y SERIA.

— =u=U… con que ESO era… — Haruhi no mencionó nada del tema, temiendo _regarla_ más.

— Pero, Haru-chan… — Honey-sempai le puso las manos sobre las rodillas, obligándola a mirarlo más de cerca, más profundamente. Haruhi se sintió intimidada con el contacto visual de semejante _poltergeist_, sabiendo que la iban a cuestionar. Era algo relativamente nuevo para ella: su padre jamás le pedía explicaciones porque siempre había sido una hija ejemplar, pero siempre tenía qué haber alguien que rompiera la paz: ese era Tamaki-sempai. La única persona capaz de hacerla salirse de lo normal. — ¿Por qué hiciste sufrir a Tama-chan? — ahora, sus ojitos estaban buscando los sentimientos de Haruhi, para después retorcérselos sin piedad. — Él es bueno, nunca nadie nos ha comprendido como él.

— Honey-sem… — Haruhi se sintió sorprendida ante las lágrimas (lo más probable era que fueran de cocodrilo) que empañaron la mirada del loli-shota.

Para que todo fuera aún más dramático, el _bien entrenado _Honey-sempai se alejó de ella bruscamente, haciendo que en el aire quedara un brillante haz de lágrimas que reflejaban la luz como motas de plata. Entonces, con el corazón roto, el pequeño rubio comenzó a irse, no sin antes gritarle con retazos de su afectada voz:

— ¡Eres mala, Haru-chan…!

— ¡Honey-sempai…! — lo llamó Haruhi inútilmente, porque el loli-shota había emprendido la huida hacia el ocaso, el que lo _perdió _de su vista entre un desfile de luces rojizas y opacas.

Se había quedado con la mano estirada hacia él. Haruhi la bajó lentamente. — "¿_Qué ACABA de pasar…?" — _se reprochó a sí misma por haber caído con las dulces palabras encantadas de un host.

— Casi me haces caer, sempai. — Haruhi escondió la cara entre las manos por un momento. — No hay manera… — reafirmó, para sí misma. — No hay manera de que te perdone por todo lo que me has hecho… Porque yo… — Haruhi se había sentido muy confundida todo este tiempo: Una persona como Tamaki, **alguien más**, una persona que no importaba ni más ni menos que el resto. HABÍA torturado su corazón hasta lograr que ella lo _odiara. _

De pronto, Haruhi se dio cuenta de que había dejado una idea a la mitad, pero que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo terminarla.

.

**1 1 1**

.

— ¡El quinto plan!

Tamaki llegó ese día al Instituto con una sonrisa diferente.

No era una eufórica y principesca, una mueca que había perfeccionado para derretir los corazones de sus clientas: era una sonrisa totalmente _natural, _y ese sentimiento relajaba a cualquier espectador. Los gemelos habían estado sentados en uno de los jardines, repantigados en las bancas que les permitían disfrutar del inconstante sol de esa temporada, y se molestaron mucho cuando les hicieron sombra.

— Ah… Es nuestro señor. — aseveraron ambos, al unísono. No hicieron el menor esbozo de movimiento o expresión facial.

— Hitachiin. — los abordó propiamente Tamaki Suou. — He descubierto el quinto nombre propio de sus planes. — los gemelos se levantaron y lo miraron como si Tamaki fuera un genio encubierto que jamás habían notado. Era cierto que encontrar el quinto nombre era pan comido, una tarea que cualquier niño de primaria podía realizar, pero ¡ESTABAN HABLANDO DE TAMAKI-SEMPAI! Empezaron a renegar y a retarlo, para que les dijera cómo es que lo había descubierto, pero Tamaki superpuso su voz a la armonía de los gemelos. — Debo admitir que me engañaron y estuve pensando en nombres sin sentido durante un buen tiempo. — ellos mencionaron que eso era justo lo que se esperaba de él, pero Tamaki volvió a imponer su voz, sin inmutarse. — n.n Y luego se me ocurrió buscarle una correspondencia, y empecé a hilar qué es lo que tenían en común los cuatro nombre pasados.

— ¿No era eso lo más obvio…? ¬¬

— ¡Calla, Kaoru! — le dijo Tamaki, emocionado. Al menos, esa vez sí le dijo "Kaoru" a Kaoru. Al parecer, el nombre que se le olvidaba era "Hikaru". — **Su quinto nombre propio, señores, eees: "Abi".**

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos. Después, sonrieron. Debo decir que la sonrisa no le duró mucho tiempo a uno de ellos.

— Así es, Es Abi. — admitió Hikaru, en tono de derrota. Sin embargo, no quería dejar ninguna fisura en el plan. — Pero dígame algo, sempai, ¿cómo es que lo descubrió?

— ¿¡De un millón de nombres, le atiné, y todavía tratas de probar mi autenticidad! — le reclamó Tamaki, con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¡**Sííí! — **rugió Hikaru, levantándose y encarándolo de una manera bravucona. — ¡Quiero comprobar que _NADIE — _en ese instante, Hikaru hizo una clara alusión a su hermano gemelo, señalándolo con la cabeza — te lo dijo! — En vez de sentirse intimidado, como era lo normal, Tamaki le sonrió al gemelo.

— Eres gracioso. :D

— ¡¿**gRaCioSo? — **Hikaru se desmayó de desesperación. — + _ + … sempai… Te odio…

— :D — Tamaki cerró los ojos con elegancia, y se aclaró la garganta. Entonces, los miró de la misma manera desenfrenada de siempre. — ¡Lo supe porque su antigua niñera me lo confesó! Me dijo que, cuando eran pequeños, su caricatura favorita: "KND Los Chicos del Barrio", POSEÍA PERSONAJES CON LOS NOMBRES QUE USTEDES LE PUSIERON A SUS PLANES! — dicho esto, Tamaki empezó a reír descontroladamente.

— …Sugoii… — lo felicitó Kaoru sinceramente. — Bien hecho, sempaaai — añadió, en su acostumbrado tono cantarino.

— Arigatou — respondió Tamaki, haciendo una leve inclinación. Hikaru revivió en ese instante, cuando Tamaki estaba tan emocionado. — Y ahora…

— Sempai, hay algo que debes saber. — Hikaru se levantó de una manera oscura, inesperada, tomándose su tiempo… dejándolos expectantes. Era palpable que tenía muchas ganas de hacer daño, pero Tamaki lo miró con su usual, inocente y descuidada curiosidad; Kaoru miró a su hermano con los dientes apretados, previniendo que se saldría una vez más con la suya: que volvería a jugar con los sentimientos de DOS PERSONAS, para su propia felicidad. Esa felicidad _retorcida _que tanto preocupaba a Kaoru, pero que, eventualmente, había llegado a un punto sin retorno que hicieron a Kaoru _odiarlo_, en vez de preocuparse por él. — Sempai, no existe un Quinto Plan.

En ese momento, pudieron ver cómo se le rompía el corazón.

Fue como quitarle la ilusión a un niño, y estar allí en el momento justo en que pierde la inocencia; la credibilidad en las cosas, en las fantasías, en los finales felices; cuando conocía la parte oscura de la vida, cuando ya no parecía una aventura, después de todo, si no una lucha por la supervivencia que nunca había pedido y que _jamás_ ganaría.

— "_Todo este tiempo, las personas en las que confié mis sentimientos… Se burlaron de mí" _

Tamaki ensombreció su rostro, así como el sol poniéndose le alumbraba la espalda y oscurecía el lado opuesto, mientras seguía ahí parado, sin palabras qué decir ni expresiones qué mostrar; si compartía cualquier otro aspecto de sí mismo a estas personas, se aprovecharían de él.

Buena idea, el venir a contarles todo, y el confiar en dos sujetos que eran prácticamente lo _opuesto_ a Él.

Los gemelos, encerrados en su mundo, ignorantes de los sentimientos ajenos, de las vidas de los que los rodeaban; inexpertos e indiferentes a los problemas de los demás; Tamaki había corrido hacia ellos con el corazón al descubierto, dándoles un festín de lo que ellos más despreciaban: _emociones, _para que ellos pudieran ver todo el escenario, cómodamente sentados en primera fila, y luego criticar sin miramientos el resultado.

— Siento… Haberles quitado su tiempo. — Tamaki dio media vuelta, con la cabeza en alto, sin dejarse vencer.

— ¡Tamaki-sempai…! — Kaoru intentó hacerle ver que él NADA había tenido qué ver con las malas intenciones de su hermano; pero cuando se levantó, Hikaru lo interceptó con fuerza, impidiéndole una persecución. Kaoru insistió y siguió forcejeando, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún remedio el pelear contra Hikaru; porque él siempre iba a ganar.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y se resignó; entonces Kaoru, sin dirigirle ni una mirada que aprobara, desaprobara o apoyara a Hikaru le dijo: — Parece que encontraste al eslabón más débil de la cadena, y la rompiste. — fue cuando lo dejó solo.

Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Por su mente no pasó ningún pensamiento, hasta que pasó un buen rato ahí solo. Todo empezó a oscurecerse en verdad, y reconoció las palabras de su gemelo.

— Sí. — admitió para sí mismo, sintiéndose como basura: era un ser despreciable que no daba más que _lástima. _— Todo lo arruiné. — Una sonrisa a su pesar. — No puedo quedarme con nada de lo que me esforcé en conseguir.

.

.

.

**Gomen nasai, este capítulo se alargó un poco! **

**Tenía qué poner las consecuencias que habían provocado los planes de los gemelos antes de que terminaran todos u.u**

**ASÍ QUE LO SECCIONARÉ Y SERÁ EN DOS PARTES! ñ.ñ**

**¡Gracias por haber leído un capítulo más!**

**El siguiente, será el FINAAAL! TuT Esperemos que cada quien tenga su merecido, bwajajaja!**

**Mueeno, dejen un review, _onegai shimasu _: )**

_**Ja ne! **_


	7. Adiós!

**Los cinco planes malignos de los gemelos Hitachiin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Por recomendación de mis abogados, declaro que no tengo nada qué ver Ouran High School Host Club, es más, ni siquiera sé quién es _Bisco Hatori. _XD**

**Plot: ¡Es un milagro! Tamaki Suou se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Haruhi! … Aún así, necesita de los cinco planes de los malvados gemelos Hitachiin para conquistar su corazón. Por favor, respetable público conocedor, los invito a entrar y dejar reviews. XD **

Aquí tenemos el último capítulo, AL FIIIIN! Gracias por haber leído los otros, pero también lean este, nee? :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿No te lo advertí, que eras un idiota? — esta era la forma más eficaz que Kyouya Ootori podía utilizar para consolar a alguien. Tamaki había llegado a su casa, prácticamente llorando, y le contó lo que los gemelos Hitachiin le habían hecho a su pobre corazón: de cómo habían jugado con él para que nunca fuera capaz de confesarle su amor a Haruhi Fujioka. Ya no le quedaban _**ganas**_ a Suou de confesar NADA. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió contarles todo a los gemelos del infierno?

— ¡Pe-pe- Pero…!

— ¡Ya no me estés lloriqueando, me llenas la ropa de lágrimas y mocos! — Kyouya lo alejó. Tamaki lo miró con unos ojos enormes y el labio inferior tembloroso. — Ah, no… ¡La cara de perrito no!

Tamaki no desistió.

— Ah… — Kyouya se golpeó la frente, resignado. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga? ¿Qué los mande golpear?

— No. — contestó Tamaki, limpiándose las lágrimas dramáticas y falsas con la manga del saco del uniforme.

— Claro que no. — dijo Kyouya, a su vez. Se levantó y se sentó a la mesa de su habitación, para seguir haciendo la tarea. — Todo esto fue culpa tuya: por no haber enfrentado tus sentimientos por TI SOLO, en vez de andar buscando la ayuda de las personas equivocadas. ¿No puedes entender algo así de simple, niñito? Estás acostumbrado a que todo hagan por ti. — Le recriminó el de lentes, haciendo que Tamaki se ensombreciera. Entonces, sonrió.

— No es cierto, jamás he esperado que nadie hiciera nada por mí… Yo no crecí como tú: yo no tuve todo lo que deseaba, hasta hace poco, y aún así… — Tamaki siguió sonriendo, aunque ahora lo hizo con una expresión de determinación, como quien ya sabe que va a ganar antes de meterse al concurso. — Olvídalo. :3

— ¿Que olvide qué? — exclamó Kyouya, perturbado por la mentalidad tan _extraña_ de su amigo.

— ¡Jamás se lo diré a Haruhi! ES una promesa.

— No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. ¬¬

.

.

.

**1 1 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi siguió asistiendo a clases como sin nada pasara por su mente.

El club Ouran, un día la interceptó y le dijo que _debía _volver, pues aún no terminaba de pagar el traje maid que rompió con el tacón de su zapatilla, así que ella se resignó. Actuaría _maduramente, _ejemplarmente; no importaba que Tamaki-sempai fuera la persona más despreciable del mundo por haberla obligado a odiarlo: ella seguiría frecuentando el club como si no existiera un mañana.

Así que lo hizo.

Esperó, secretamente, que Tamaki se deshiciera en disculpas por lo que le había ocasionado últimamente: lo del beso de la botella con Honey-sempai, el ridículo que le hizo pasar en el restaurante Due di Zucchero de Kyouya-sempai, el cómo la emborrachó justo antes de entrar a esa Olimpiada Matemática y que casi la expulsaran por eso y, el no menos despreciable, piropo tan desagradable que le había dicho.

Pero **no dijo nada.**

Haruhi se dio cuenta de que Tamaki actuaba tal y como siempre: como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Haruhi se conmocionó.

Se supone que la madura y ejemplar era ella, pero se daba cuenta de que sólo era una egoísta _**soberbia, **_y que Tamaki-sempai era un DULCE, un ENCANTO, por ni siquiera haberse fijado en lo que _**ella **_le hizo a él:

Primero que nada, los de la idea de la "Fiesta Plebeya" fueron los gemelos Hitachiin, no Tamaki. Aún así, Haruhi culpó a Tamaki… Por alguna razón.

Luego, ella fue quien armó el escándalo en Due di Zucchero, peleándose con Benibara, de Lobelia; además, cuando Tamaki-sempai la emborrachó antes de la Olimpiada, se culpó frente a su padre, tomando todas las consecuencias (lo cual significaba que no había sido su intención haber llegado a tales extremos), y finalmente: cuando Tamaki le dijo ese piropo (que encima de todo, parecía no haber _comprendido_ bien), Haruhi lo envió al hospital por una contusión en la cabeza…

Sus pensamientos oscurecieron su expresión.

—"Tengo qué compensárselo"

.

.

.

**2 2 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Entonces… ¿Quieres disculparte con Tamaki-sempai… Y POR ESO VIENES A PEDIRNOS AYUDA? — corearon los gemelos Hitachiin, mirándola con recelo. Empezaron a acecharla. Kaoru tomó la palabra: — Pero, Haruhi… Tú eres el miembro NATURAL del club, ¿no podrías simplemente presentarte ante él y pedirle perdón?

— NO. — dijo Haruhi, cortantemente. Miró hacia otro lado de una forma esquiva. — Verán… Es que he sido _demasiado_ mala… Así que yo quería… Hacer algo especial por él. Si tengo qué darle una disculpa, lo mejor sería que yo actuara de la misma forma teatral que él. Sé que eso significaría mucho. — Terminó, ruborizándose furiosamente.

La expresión de los gemelos fue insondable por un momento, pero finalmente, Kaoru Hitachiin esbozó una sonrisa sincera, mientras su hermano hacía completamente lo contrario.

— ¡Entonces… La larga espera ha terminado! ¡Ya te diste cuenta!

— ¡¿Eh? — Gritó Haruhi, como si tratara de ocultar el hecho subiendo la voz. — ¿Que si ya me di cuenta de QUÉ? ¡No sé de qué hablan! — manoteó hacia ellos, a la manera de un gato perezoso. Kaoru insistió, mientras Haruhi empezaba a sentirse _acorralada, _algo que no le gustaba nada, pero que tampoco podía superar. Hikaru lo notó y tomó ventaja de eso para negar el hecho, esperando que en el trayecto, Haruhi también se lo negara a sí misma.

— Déjala, Kaoru. Haruchi-chan simplemente quiere disculparse, ¿no es así? — le dijo a la chica, de una forma casual. Ella asintió, perturbadamente. — Vamos a ayudarla a disculparse… ¬¬ ¿Ya pensaste en comprarle una tarjeta que diga: "Lo siento"?

— -_-U …Creo que no has entendido lo que dije: que quiero que sea teatral, pero… — Haruhi rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de cartón corrugado con un lacito azul rey, que tenía pintado un lastimero: "lo siento" con un marcador permanente. — Sí.

— =u= … — Kaoru se sintió mal por ella.

— Me lo dieron en el centro comercial, en la compra de dos refrescos de dos litros. — explicó Haruhi, haciendo memoria mientras se ponía el dedo sobre los labios, como si el gesto en sí fuera una especie de píldora para la memoria. — Ahora que lo pienso, ni mi padre ni yo tomamos mucho refresco que digamos, lo cual puede que sea un desperdicio… Pero estaban en oferta, así que… **Eso, **es ahorro. Además, le podemos dar puntos extras porque también me regalaron la tarjeta de disculpas… Y si la tarjeta cumple su cometido y Tamaki-sempai me perdona, podría decirse que fue la mejor compra de mi vida… ¿**USTEDES qué opinan**? — les preguntó de repente. Los gemelos se sintieron acorralados, pues no habían puesto atención a los balbuceos de Fujioka, además, no había _nada _que les importara menos que una oferta en el centro comercial que involucrara dos refrescos de dos litros.

Kaoru fue en su rescate, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

— Tengo la disculpa perfecta para ti, Haruhi-chan. — La planeó, en un segundo. — Y es teatral: Tal y como querías. — sonrió, de una forma maquiavélica.

La hizo sentarse y empezó a contarle.

Mientras escuchaba todo, Hikaru sentía que enloquecería: Kaoru estaba tratando de que Haruhi se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por su sempai y, probablemente, después de que Haruhi terminara de disculparse con Tamaki, terminarían juntos. Podía verlo, lo presentía como un moribundo a su hora final.

Tenía qué hacer algo: ahora o nunca.

Trabajar bajo presión… Eso sí que le quitaba el entusiasmo a cualquiera. Sobre todo a Hikaru Hitachiin, quien estaba acostumbrado a actuar metódicamente, después de crearse todo un estructurado plan en la mente; y ahora que debía actuar lo más pronto posible, para no perder a Haruhi, las ideas que le venían eran patéticas y aburridas…

A ver qué es lo que se le ocurría mañana.

.

.

.

**3 3 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, la tercera sala de música abrió sus puertas sin ningún tipo de cosplay.

El ambiente era fresco y relajante, mientras las clientas aspiraban los vapores del té y los dejaban adormecerlas en un ensueño ayudado por los hosts, quienes actuaban sus más locas fantasías para deleitarlas hasta el éxtasis. Este día, todos estaban siendo amables y reconfortantes; el sueño se intensificaba, como las sonrisas descompuestas de las chicas, que no podrían jamás estar fingidas bajo los efectos soporíferos del ambiente.

Las clientas de Kyouya disfrutaban de una suave charla que él les daba sobre los últimas noticias del mundo, luciendo sus conocimientos y sus puntos de vista sinvergüenza que nada se solidarizaban con la ética social; mientras las clientas de Honey y Mori-sempai se deleitaban con los cuidados que le prodigaba el más alto al shota, quien se había resfriado (al parecer, por jugar en la lluvia); las clientas de los gemelos no hacían más que sangrar por la nariz ante los comentarios sugerentes que se lanzaban los hermanos; y las clientas de Tamaki hinchaban sus orgullos hasta la eternidad mientras el tipo principesco las halagaba y adulaba.

Sin embargo, las clientas de Fujioka-kun esperaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, con la única garantía _verbal_ que les había dado el tipo indiferente de que el tipo natural aparecería tarde o temprano, pues no había dicho nada sobre faltar, y además, ya se la habían sentenciado y sería demasiado imprudente de su parte que volviera a faltar.

Pasada media hora, las clientas empezaron a impacientarse, mientras se les rompía el corazón a algunas, y a otras les estallaba en llamas de orgullo: que cómo podía tardarse tanto Fujioka, que cómo se atrevía a tenerlas esperando allí, a ELLAS, semejantes damiselas en apuros…

Renge salió disimuladamente, y no del piso como acostumbraba, y caminó hacia Tamaki de una forma salvaje y _poseída._

— ¡Renge, qué sorpresa! — la saludó Tamaki, con una sonrisa de solemnidad, mientras le ofrecía un pastelillo. — Toma esto. ¿Acaso vienes como clienta? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos las caras, — Tamaki no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer saltar los corazones de las clientas que se sentaban a su alrededor, con una pequeña muestra trágica — ¿cómo osas hacer sufrir de ese modo a mi atormentado cora…?

— ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, estúpida… REINA DE CORAZONES! — Renge la tomó de la manga de su saco azul, y lo jaló cerca del almacén, donde no había ninguna clienta en los alrededores. Las seguidoras de Tamaki se enojaron con Renge, pero también amaron más a su host, por tener qué soportar a semejante monstruo como lo era Renge: eso le daba una fama heroica.

— ¿Qué sucede, Renge? — le preguntó Tamaki, con un tono de voz simple e inocente.

— MIRA HACIA ALLÁ. — Renge le movió la cabeza, para que Tamaki viera cómo las seguidoras de Fujioka empezaban a hablar entre ellas, rodeadas por una maligna aura oscura. Cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de que Tamaki y Renge miraban hacia allí, les regresaron una mirada vacía; luego, hicieron el círculo aún más estrecho (y el aura mucho más oscura y humeante) y siguieron hablando entre ellas.

— =u= ah… — entendió Tamaki, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Entonces, se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. — Yo me haré cargo de las seguidoras de Haruhi también. — se propuso.

— ¡BIEN DICHO! Ahora, ¡VAS! — Renge lo arrojó hacia el _Círculo de la Muerte, _mientras ella se felicitaba. — ¡Eso es, Renge! ¡Ahhh, ¿qué sería del Host Club sin mí? ¡Por supuesto, es obvio que este sitio necesita el punto de vista femenino! ¡Soy tan genial! — se soñó toda. — Mi trabajo aquí está hecho. — Decidió, dando un palmada. — Será mejor que me va…

Jamás terminó de decirlo, ni de pensarlo, ni de hacerlo.

En ese preciso momento, las puertas del host club se abrieron de par en par, de una forma ruda, o tal vez descuidada.

Todas (y los hosts) voltearon hacia allí.

— Es Fujioka-kun. — murmuraron las clientas. Las seguidoras de Haruhi miraron, expectantes. Se preguntaron qué es lo que hacía allí _plantado, _sin hacer el menor gesto o el menor movimiento, o si quiera, una mirada dirigida hacia sus clientas de una forma culpable, acompañada con una sonrisa… ¡No! Esta tarde, Fujioka no estaba allí para complacerlas, ni siquiera las miraba.

Todo esto ponía nerviosas a sus seguidoras.

Ni siquiera estaban molestas por la tardanza o la falta de atención; si acaso lo que sus mentes estaban pensando era verdad…

Esta tarde, Haruhi Fujioka, el tipo Natural del Host club…

— ¿Vienes como cliente, Fujioka-kun?

_¡Aaaaaaaaahhh, se lo preguntó! _

Las clientas lamentaron la falta de tacto de Renge, pero a la vez, le agradecieron su pregunta sincera y directa.

Todos la estaban mirando; incluso el resto del club, y a comparación de los ojos de corazoncito que presentaban las clientas, _**ellos**_ la miraban de una forma cautelosa, _amedrentadora, _confundida… Era como si quisieran transmitirle un mensaje que todos recibieron menos Fujioka: "_Si haces esto, TE MATARÉ."_

Fujioka no se inmutó.

Finalmente, volteó la cabeza para mirar a Renge, quien seguía esperando pacíficamente su respuesta. No podía hacer otra cosa más que decirle la verdad.

Haruhi Fujioka asintió con la cabeza.

La sangre de las clientas iba tan rápido, y sus capilares estaban tan dilatados… ¡Era imposible contener una hemorragia nasal!

Ninguna notó la sonrisa de complicidad que se dibujó en la sonrisa de Kaoru, que no estaba dirigida a nadie.

Ahora, la espera se intensificaba.

¡Sus corazones no daban para más! ¡Que Fujioka se diera prisa y nombrara a la persona de la cual se había _enamorado, _a pesar de que fueran hombres, a pesar de que fueran _amigos_!

_¡Qué calor hacía allí adentro, en esa espaciosa sala, con ventilación!_

— ¿Y bien? — la alentó Renge, manteniendo perfectamente la compostura. De hecho, lucía un poco molesta, pues esto venía a entorpecer sus planes. ¡Renge acababa de resolver el problema de las clientas olvidadas, y luego venía Fujioka, **y ni siquiera venía a atender a esas clientas! **¿Qué le ocurría?

A las clientas, sin embargo, no parecía importarles.

Miraban el espectáculo como si bien valiera haber pagado la fortuna heredada por sus familias, sólo por contemplar el momento preciso en que uno de los hosts confesara su amor… ¡Hacia otro host!

¡Eran tan afortunadas por haberse levantado de la cama esta mañana!

Fujioka se aclaró la garganta suavemente, y tomó la palabra; a pesar de que sus compañeros del club INTENSIFICARON la advertencia visual, (y con esto nos referimos sobre todo a Kyouya).

— Sí… Quisiera… — empezó Haruhi, intentando sonar tan casual como siempre. — Pedir a Tamaki Suou.

_**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! **_

El grito no sólo se quedó en sus mentes; ninguna pudo evitar que se saliera de sus bocas: este estado de euforia era incontrolable, era improbable que pudieran contenerse.

— ¡OH! — Renge perdió la compostura. Pareció haber puesto en una balanza los últimos dos segundos, pero sus razones quedaron opacadas por la emoción del momento, haciéndola saltar en giros de pasión, entre luces que se le enredaban en el cuerpo, y bajo la lluvia misteriosa de miles de pétalos de flores de cerezo. — ¡Sí, es el momento preciso…! — empezó su narración, que las clientas siguieron, emocionadas. — ¡ES EL PUNTO EXACTO EN DONDE LOS SENTIMIENTOS SE DESBORDAN…! — exclamó, como si quisiera ser oída por los seres espirituales. — ¡Fujioka-kun no pudo soportar más la tensión amorosa que había entre él y Suou Tamaki…! ¡No le importó nada más y decidió confesárselo todo… ESTO ES LO QUE SU CARÁCTER _**NATURAL**_ LO OBLIGABA A HACER!

Las clientas acompañaron sus gritos extasiados mientras seguían haciendo conjeturas y empezaban a reafirmar la teoría de Renge basadas en los comportamientos que habían visto entre los dos, desde siempre.

Fujioka había perdido la atención de pronto, a pesar de que no hablaban más que de ella.

Haruhi buscó la mirada de su sempai, y la encontró llena de sorpresa: sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, enormes, hasta que se serenó y le sonrió de esa forma tan íntima tan propia de Suou.

"_Bueno, me sonrió_", pensó Haruhi, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Es cierto que todo esto era el plan de Kaoru, pero una cosa era escucharlo, y otra era llevarlo a cabo. Parecía haberlo olvidado todo, mientras los nervios le paralizaban las extremidades. Esta vez, Haruhi no sabía qué hacer ante la multitud: La multitud la arrollaría y la masacraría.

Esperaba a que los ánimos se calmaran, pero eso no era más que una ilusión.

Las clientas de **TODOS **los hosts se sentaron en la periferia del sillón que ocupaba Tamaki-sempai, mientras Haruhi la encontraba un poquito difícil para hacerse paso entre semejante marabunta; pero finalmente, se sentó frente al rubio.

Los ojos de las clientas, que los miraban como si no hubiera un mañana, parecían limones, con unas pupilas completamente dilatadas que les daban aspecto de aliens.

Tamaki tomó su lugar cautelosamente, sin dejar de interpretar su papel.

Entonces, cuando se hubo repantigado en él, le dirigió a Haruhi una mirada principesca y seductora.

— =u= "Ggg… _me esperaba algo más NATURAL. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle una sincera DISCULPA a un personaje?" — _Haruhi se mortificó.

— Se te ve nervioso, pequeño. — le dijo Tamaki, sin dejar el papel. Las clientas enloquecieron en silencio. — ¿Por qué no te tomas este té para tranquilizar tus ánimos, antes que nada? — Tamaki le sirvió un poco, dejando que el delicioso sonido del líquido aromatizado golpeteara oníricamente el fondo de la taza de porcelana china. Las descaradas clientas incluso aparecieron por detrás de los respaldos de los sillones ocupados por Tamaki y Fujioka, apoyando las cabezas entre sus manos, con una sonrisa retorcida y anhelante.

Sintiéndose observada, Haruhi enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pensando si todo esto parecía demasiado actuado.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso de las clientas, quienes echaron humo por la cabeza al notar el nerviosismo y el sonrojo de Fujioka.

— ¡_Pobrecito, le da pena! — _ se murmuraron unas a otras, haciendo que Haruhi sintiera el ferviente deseo de asesinarlas a todas. Aún así, le sonrió a Tamaki de la forma más NATURAL que pudo. Un par de tosiditos.

— Sempai… Etto… — Haruhi se sintió ridícula, mientras aparecían infinidad de gotitas de sudor sobre su nuca. — Yo quería…

— ¿Sí, Haruhi-kun? — Tamaki se aproximó a ella, mirándola más profundamente: sólo le faltaba _un poquito_ para tomarle la barbilla con las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Las clientas se acercaron más, cerrando el círculo.

— ¬¬ Esto es el colmo. — dijo Kyouya, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón. — Nos quedamos sin clientas.

— Haru-chan y Tama-chan parecen muy contentos. — Mencionó Honey-sempai, mirando hacia allí (aunque el _escudo protector_ que formaron las curiosas clientas no lo dejaran atisbar ni un cabello de sus compañeros), con una sonrisa fraternal. — Me alegro por ellos. ¿Tú no, Takashi?

— Sí. — Contestó Mori-sempai, con su usual tono insondable, como Largo el de los Locos Adams.

La boquita de Honey se curvó lastimeramente hacia abajo por las comisuras, como un niño pequeño a punto de llorar _de verdad, _nada de berrinchitos ni nada: a llorar DE VERDAD.

— ¡Me estás dando el avionazo, Takashi…! — Honey empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente. — ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta…? Buaaaa… T-T

Una campanita sonó en el cerebro de Takashi, para llamar su atención.

— Mitsukuni… ¡Eso no! — se apresuró a consolarlo. — Noooo, noooo… — no se encontró expresión en su voz, pero estaba muy mortificado.

— Buaaah… — Honey se tranquilizó. Parpadeó un par de veces. **No había clientas a la vista… **¡aunque había utilizado su chantaje más convincente, aunque había provocado a los demonios del Moe! — Hmmm… — se cruzó de brazos. — Hice lo que pude, Kyouya-chan. Quería darles un poco de privacidad a Tama y Haru-chan, pero no funcion**é.**

— **¡No digas eso, Mitsukuni, claro que funcionas! — **siguió consolándolo Mori, a pesar de que Honey jamás lo pidió o necesitó. Honey se hizo el loco con su sonrisita y ojos de _rayitas, _mientras seguía comiendo pasteles rodeado de florecitas giratorias.

**Sin embargo, **Kyouya Ootori no quería darse por vencido tan rápidamente.

— USTEDES. — Les gritó a los gemelos, quienes se habían quedado mirando hacia allí como si fueran muñecos demoníacos. — ¡**La ilusión Yaoi es SU trabajo, ¿van a permitir que Tamaki y Haruhi les quiten a sus clientas?**

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, con sus usuales ojos de gato despreocupado.

— ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, Kyouya-sempai? Ya viste lo que pasó cuando Honey-sempai trató de reclamar la atención de sus seguidoras. — Concluyó, sentándose para terminar con su taza de té. — _Shikata ga nai… ¬¬_

Kyouya sabía que no serviría ni siquiera su mirada de los veinte mil infiernos, así que quedó hecho un cadáver sobre su asiento.

Pero no estaba tan solo, Hikaru Hitachiin lo acompañaba en su pesar, pero lo que sentía él era aún más intenso.

_**¡El estúpido plan de su hermano! **_ Una cosa llevaría a la otra, la _presión_ que ejercían las clientas… ¡Pronto, Tamaki y Haruhi confesarían su amor!

Su** idiota **hermano ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad de probar que Haruhi era la indicada para él. ¿_Por qué, Kaoru? ¿Estabas celoso? _ Eran parientes, ¡Kaoru debió haber preferido UNIR a Haruhi con Hikaru, y no andarle buscando oportunidades con Tamaki, OPORTUNIDADES que quizás ella ni siquiera había notado!

— Tamaki-sempai… — Intentó decir su disculpa Haruhi, a pesar de las espectadoras. — Yo… Verás… Últimamente… — empezó, entre una risita nerviosa que le retorcía el corazón sin piedad. Tamaki la miró profundamente, lo que aumentó en Haruhi sus deseos de desaparecer espontáneamente. — Bueno… Todas estas chicas no me permitirán mentir. — las incluyó, para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Ellas se emocionaron, soltando grititos de antelación. — Estos últimos días te he tratado injustamente… Es decir, incluso tuviste qué ir al hospital por culpa mía, y… Después de pensarlo **mucho, **llegué a la conclusión de que… — las clientas empezaron a dejar caer sus ánimos, pero las esperanzas jamás morirían. — **Te debo una disculpa. **

**¡Aw, ¿qué? **

**¿UNA DISCULPA?**

No se escuchó nada más, debido al rompimiento de corazones masivo que sufrieron las clientas, dejándolas con el alma inerte dentro de un cuerpo paralizado. Sus ojos se nublaron, desalmados.

El resto del Host club pudo notar la decepción en el ambiente cuando todas se quedaron mortalmente y ensordecedoramente calladas.

¿No se lo había dicho? ¿No había confesado su amor llevada al límite por la presión de la multitud? Hikaru no pudo evitarse una sonrisa maligna. Después de todo, el plan de su hermano no había traído efectos secundarios, como las terribles confesiones que Hitachiin imaginó.

Kyouya abrió un ojo, perezosamente, como si eso lo ayudara a concentrarse mejor: quería escuchar qué es lo que había pasado. Honey-sempai miró hacia allí de nuevo, con la preocupación reflejada en sus pequeños rasgos infantiles, pero las chicas no habían desistido en su formación de círculo, EVITANDO que algún miembro del host club mirara a Tamaki o a Fujioka. Parecía un evento exclusivo, sólo para las clientas.

A Haruhi no le interesó el silencio y la decepción que provocó: ella había venido a la Tercera Sala de Música con un solo objetivo, el cual era: disculparse con Tamaki-sempai, ¡y eso fue lo que hizo! No le importaba lo que los demás quisieran oír, a pesar… De que su trabajo como host fuera **decir** lo que las clientas querían **oír. ¬¬**

Todos estos argumentos se le arremolinaban en la mente, olvidando que tenía qué oír una respuesta a su disculpa formulada con anterioridad. Es cierto, ¿Y Tamaki-sempai?

Haruhi levantó la vista y la enfocó exitosamente: mirando el semblante sereno de su sempai.

"_**Uy, esto se puso serio…=u=" **_

— **¡Haruhi…! **

La aludida de pronto se sintió abúlica: se había convertido en una especie de muñeco de trapo, siendo manejada a su antojo por _esa mano_ que la tomó y la levantó de su asiento. Sin si quiera poder _**ubicarse**_ en el tiempo y el espacio, Haruhi fue besada.

.

.

.

— …

.

.

.

La conmoción estalló dentro de la Tercera Sala de Música, dejando frías a las clientas: no daban crédito a lo que acababa de pasar; y tampoco empezaron a dar de gritos como usualmente demostraban sus estados de ánimo, forzados al antojo de los hosts. Aquí venía otra vez: esta reacción que experimentaban era nada menos que un sentimiento genuino. Había pocos de ellos en la vida de los estudiantes del Instituto Ouran: atrapados en una sociedad indiferente y fría que sólo era capaz de hablar de negocios, y cultura carente de pasión.

Haruhi fue liberada del contacto suave pero posesivo, y pudo verlo.

— Hikaru… — mencionó Fujioka, como si no estuviera _sorprendida _sino _decepcionada. _Entonces, recordó dónde estaba, y qué había estado haciendo: así que miró rápidamente hacia el sitio ocupado por Tamaki.

El príncipe la miraba atentamente, como si quisiera leer su mente; sin embargo, no había ni un rastro de reproche, de traición, de decepción, y eso… Enloqueció a Haruhi.

¿A dónde había ido el Tamaki-sempai que enfurecía cuando alguien le _hablaba _a Haruhi SIN SU PERMISO?

¿Por qué no decía nada, a pesar de que Hikaru Hitachiin acababa de besarla impulsivamente?

Sin embargo, este trance no duraría mucho más, en cuanto los otros miembros del club se hicieron paso entre las manejables clientas debido a la sorpresa, y trataban de ofrecerles VOLVER con su respectivo host. Pero Kaoru Hitachiin no llegó al centro del círculo formado por las clientas para ofrecerles un panecillo, sino que se aproximó a Hikaru y lo golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Hikaru…! — le reprochó, sin podérselo creer. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Hikaru Hitachiin se dirigió a la puerta de salida, y caminó hacia allí sin emoción alguna. Todas las clientas lo vieron partir sin decir una palabra.

— ¡HIKARU! — Haruhi, por alguna razón, sintió que tenía qué correr tras él, así que lo hizo.

Esto ya no era divertido.

Ya era un circo.

— =u= … Mejor ya vámonos. — empezaron a decir las clientas, tomando sus cosas.

— ESPEREN. — una voz salió de la nada. Todas buscaron su fuente: y descubrieron a Kyouya-sempai, quien parecía haberse levantado perezosamente de su sillón. Ootori no era muy bueno _evitando _que ocurriera una catástrofe, pero sí era bueno _pagando los platos rotos. _Simplemente, Ootori disfrutaba de esos momentos caóticos, muy en el fondo. — Queridas clientas… Espero que les haya gustado la función de este mes.

— ¿Eeeh…?

Renge captó rápidamente la mentira, y sacó sus dotes de jefa mientras empezaba a reír de esa forma pausada y fingida.

— ¡La telenovela del Host Club agrega un capítulo más! — promocionó. — ¡ESTA ACTUACIÓN EN VIVO QUE TRATA SOBRE EL TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO MÁS CANDENTE DE TODOS…! ¡Oh, Jo, jo, jo, jo…!

— …. ¡Ah…! ¡AAAH! — las clientas se emocionaron, recuperando sus ánimos: empezaron a dar saltitos y gritos. — ¡UNA ACTUACIÓN EN VIVOOO, QUÉ SUERTUDAS SOMOOOOS!

— ¿ESTARÁ GRABADO?

— ¡YO QUIERO UNA COPIA!

— ¡Y NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN SALIMOS EN LA TOMA!

— ¡AAAAHHH!

Renge sonrió, llena de una satisfacción soberbia.

— Bien hecho, Renge. — La felicitó Kyouya por lo bajo, mientras las clientas seguían alucinando. Renge volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, y captó el momento justo cuando Kyouya le regalaba una sonrisa encantadora. — Nunca está de más tener un apoyo como el tuyo.

Renge se sintió halagada, mientras sentía cómo le subía la sangre a las mejillas.

— "Este es casi como el Kyouya que imaginé" — Renge sonrió de una forma controlada, evitando que Ootori notara su debilidad. — Gracias. — Añadió, intentando sonar pretenciosa. Kyouya se dio cuenta, y no pudo más que sonreírse a sí mismo…

.

.

.

Mientras Haruhi seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de seguir el rastro de Hitachiin.

No pudo haber ido lejos: Hikaru había abandonado la tercera sala en total calma, y a Haruhi le parecía improbable que el gemelo hubiera echado a correr en cuanto no estuvo a la vista de todos.

En ese momento, Haruhi recordó aquella banca donde a los gemelos les gustaba sentarse durante los descansos, y se dirigió hacia allí tranquilamente. Sabía que se lo encontraría; no se equivocó.

Hikaru se había recostado sobre la banca cuan largo era, hasta que Haruhi le bloqueó la luz, y él tuvo qué incorporarse.

— Sabía que me encontrarías aquí. Siempre pones atención a las cosas que le importan a los demás. — Fue lo primero que Hikaru le dijo.

— Hikaru. — Haruhi se sentó a su lado, y después de unos momentos, ella lo miró. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hikaru? — lo cuestionó, no como una chica que esperaba ser halagada con una confesión de amor, sino como una madre tratando de comprender el comportamiento reprobable de su hijo, con la mayor dulzura maternal de la que fuera capaz.

— ¡Haruhi…! — el gemelo la encaró, tomándola fuertemente por los brazos. Haruhi miró cómo la sujetaba, y luego lo miró a él, esperando su explicación de la misma manera. Hitachiin se desesperaba. — ¡¿Estás pretendiendo que no te das cuenta…? ¡Después de todo lo que haces por mí, después de _todo_ lo que YO hice…! ¿No puedes darte cuenta de que yo te amo?

Esperando la turbación de Haruhi, Hikaru se encontró con la expresión más dulce de la chica.

Él era el desenfreno en estos momentos, mientras ella se mantenía apacible, como si no pudiera comprender los sentimientos humanos: como si fueran una nimiedad para ella, y le causaran _ternura. _

La ternura sólo se sentía hacia las cosas inferiores.

Hikaru no quería que Haruhi _menospreciara_ sus sentimientos.

— Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Haruhi… — dijo Hikaru una vez más, soltando por completo la presión sobre los brazos de Haruhi.

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento más: la seria mirada de Hikaru, de quien tenía todo bajo control, lo _fácil _ que le fue a Hitachiin hacer esa confesión…

Haruhi tomó las manos de Hikaru con las suyas, y le sonrió de una manera indulgente.

— Hikaru… — lo llamó. El gemelo levantó la cabeza y la miró, recibiendo una sonrisa. — Tú no estás enamorado de mí, Hikaru.

Hikaru soltó sus manos de las de ella.

— ¿Por qué dices una cosa así? Acabo de confesarte mi amor, y tú sólo te dedicas a negarlo, porque no quieres enfrentarlo. — Hikaru sabía que confesarle amor a Haruhi no iba a ser fácil, pero de todos modos había corrido el riesgo. — No quieres lastimar a nadie, y en vez de decirme la verdad, niegas mi premisa.

— No… — dijo ella, calmadamente.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya? No es algo que no sepa ya, de todos modos. Pero mientras no salía de tus labios, yo seguí insistiendo, Haruhi.

— Hikaru, tranquilízate… — se alteró un poquito Haruhi, al verse imposibilitada de hablar. — No saques tus propias conclusiones.

— Tú estás enamorada de Tamaki, ¿no es verdad?

La forma tan cruel en que lo dijo…

Haruhi se quedó pasmada. Venía aquí a hablar sobre ellos dos, no sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tamaki: Haruhi se sintió perturbada. No quería hablar de algo que no dominaba, de algo de lo cual ni siquiera ella estaba segura. No quería descubrir su corazón _allí, con Hikaru._

— Cállate. — Le pidió.

— ¡Yo tenía razón! — exclamó Hikaru, de una manera venenosa. — ¡Lo amas a él, y por eso alegas que YO estoy confundido en lo que siento por ti!

— ¡Hikaru! — Haruhi sólo quería que dejara de hablar, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que abofetearlo. No lo hizo nada fuerte, pero logró su cometido. — Lo siento. — Dijo ella, desmotivada. — Pero **escúchame. — **Hikaru no tuvo otra opción. Le dedicó, sin embargo, una mirada oscura y furiosa mientras ella se preparaba para hablar. — No estás enamorado de mí, Hikaru. Simplemente me quieres porque fui la única que pudo penetrar en la burbuja que los mantenía a ti y a Kaoru en su propio mundo. ¡Necesitabas de alguien más, y rápidamente proyectaste esa necesidad hacia mí! — Hikaru negaba con la cabeza. — ¡No lo niegues más, Hikaru! ¡Sabes que así es! Y tienes qué aprender: **hay muchas más chicas afuera de tu burbuja, **¡déjalas entrar y ENCUENTRA a la adecuada para ti! Tú… — Haruhi perdió los ánimos. Estaba agotada emocionalmente. — Te estás conformando con lo que está a tu alcance; no quieres arriesgarte a buscar algo mejor.

**Dio en el blanco.**

Su plática había funcionado, le hizo entender a Hikaru sus verdaderos sentimientos. Haruhi pudo verlo: el gemelo se había quedado pensativo, perdido en alguna de las pocas frases que ella le había dirigido.

— Hikaru, yo soy tu capricho. — Se etiquetó Haruhi. Hikaru volvió su atención a ella.

— ¿**Mi capricho**? — repitió.

Entonces, se echó a reír.

Había sido tan infantil.

Aferrándose a Haruhi sin considerar sus sentimientos profundamente, dañando la vida de los demás: arruinando _el verdadero amor_ que sentía Tamaki por ella. Hikaru se había perdido en un círculo vicioso que casi acababa con él mismo: ensuciando sus sentimientos, cometiendo falta tras falta…

Era tan idiota.

— **Así es**. — Haruhi sonrió. — Es hora de que busques otro.

.

.

.

**4 4 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día siguiente transcurrió normalmente, a Haruhi le explicaron cuál fue la excusa que le puso Kyouya a las clientas, así que podía respirarse paz en el Instituto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el teatro que se había armado el día anterior, Haruhi no había recibido ninguna aceptación de sus disculpas por parte de Tamaki-sempai, y supuso que **no** las recibiría jamás. A menos que ella volviera a mencionárselo, pero no quería pedir perdón _dos veces. _

… Pero Tamaki…

Sinceramente, lo valía.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras lo pensaba.

La clase se estaba alargando, y lo único que deseaba Haruhi, por primera vez en su vida, era que el profesor dejara de hablar, que se terminaran todas las lecciones, y poder ir a la tercera sala de música, por una dosis de esa sonrisa encantadora de su sempai, que la hacía sentir tan especial. Esa persona que la protegía, que la quería, que parecía tan indefensa, pero no era así…

— Fujioka-san. — dijo el profesor, de pronto. Haruhi sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, mientras todos la miraban en son de burla _inofensiva. —_ No ha puesto atención en toda la hora. A ver, dígame: ¿Qué son las reformas borbónicas?

— =u=… "¿_Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?..."_

.

.

.

— ¿Haruhi está castigada? — repitió Tamaki, ante la afirmación de Hikaru. — Pero, ¿por qué, Kaoru?

Hikaru no lo corrigió: si Tamaki se daba cuenta de que él era HIKARU: el que besó a Haruhi en el Host Club, seguramente no lo escucharía.

— Escucha, sempai… — Hikaru le puso una mano en el hombro, obteniendo nada más que una expresión sombría de parte de Tamaki. — Los cinco planes… No fue culpa mía que salieran así. Fue culpa de mi hermano Hikaru, el muy bastardo… — sonrió a su pesar. — Así que, señor, por favor no me guarde ningún rencor. — Tamaki lo miró, atentamente. — Aún así… Hikaru se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Sólo… Quería que lo supiera. Y también…

Hikaru lo giró discretamente hacia una de las puertas del pasillo: el aula de Historia estaba entreabierta.

— Quiere que entre ahí y le confiese a Haruhi lo que siente por ella.

El corazón de Tamaki se saltó un latido.

— ¿Haruhi está ahí adentro?

— Sí, castigada. — afirmó Hikaru. — Y escribiendo mil frases de "Debo poner atención" — sonrió. — Así que, adelante. — Hikaru le dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia la puerta. Tamaki se detuvo antes de tocarla. — Considérelo el Quinto Plan.

Tamaki se quedó quieto, luego, se giró y le sonrió al gemelo.

— Gracias, **Hikaru. — **lo reconoció, logrando que el gemelo abriera los ojos, lleno de sorpresa. Parecía imposible que pudiera adivinarlo, sobre todo, siendo Tamaki-sempai. Aún así…

Bueno, no tenía caso negarle nada. Suponía que Tamaki ya lo había perdonado.

Entonces, le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo un gesto de despedida con los dedos índice y cordial, yéndose.

— **El Quinto Plan**. — Tamaki suspiró largamente, antes de entrar al aula de Historia.

Los débiles rayos de la tarde bañaban de oro cada rincón de la habitación, iluminando la libreta sobre la cual Haruhi estaba inclinada, escribiendo la frase número quinientos. Tamaki cerró la puerta tras él para llamar la atención de Fujioka, provocando que, efectivamente, la chica volteara a verlo.

— Sempai… — lo reconoció ella, poniéndose nerviosa.

— ¿Te castigaron? — Tamaki ahogó una risita, provocándola. Ella se levantó de un salto, tirando la pluma al suelo.

— ¡Por culpa tuya, sempai! — puntualizó. — ¡Porque no quisiste responderme el día de ayer, y me quedé pensando todo el día en ti, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por tu estúpida mentalidad infantil! — empezó a manotear. — ¡¿Por qué no actúas como la gente normal, sempai?

Tamaki interrumpió sus aspavientos, atrayéndola hacia sí, en un abrazo de agradecimiento. Haruhi se quedó quieta, sintiéndose como una niña sin voluntad. _Este sujeto… _siempre sería así de impulsivo, así de sincero e infantil.

— Sempai… — murmuró Haruhi.

— ¿Estuviste pensando todo el día en mí? — le recordó, sin soltarla. Haruhi enrojeció furiosamente, sin ser notada. Sintió que su boca no respondería jamás a una orden de su cerebro, y que balbucearía sin remedio ante cualquier intento de hablar que hiciera. — Haruhi… Yo pensé que te era indiferente… Qué alegría... — Haruhi se desesperó ante la candidez de este sujeto.

— ¡Sempai!... Tengo qué confesar… Que sí me eras indiferente. — Tamaki soltó un poco la presión sobre el abrazo. — Y luego, sentí que _te odiaba. _

— Ya veo. — Tamaki rompió el contacto para encararla. — Eso es mucho más reconfortante, Haruhi. — Le sonrió francamente. — Porque cuando me odiaste, logré dejar una _marca_ en tu corazón, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ehh? — Haruhi no podía creer lo optimista que era su sempai: su corazón puro e inocente la enfermaba! Pero aún mucho más fuertemente, la ENCANTABA. — No tienes remedio, sempai. — Terminó, soltando una risita.

— Ojalá jamás vuelva a parecerte indiferente. — Deseó Tamaki. — ¿Cómo lo lograré? Haruhi es una chica muy exigente… Cuando creí que me había ganado su corazón, resulta que _le era indiferente. _

— ¡Sempai, no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí! — Haruhi lo golpeó en el brazo, caprichosamente. Como sea, sólo era un gesto amigable, y Tamaki atrapó su mano eficazmente, logrando la atención de Haruhi en sus ojos azules. La chica lo miró fervientemente, esperando que dijera cualquier cosa, no; más bien: esperando que dijera LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR. Ayer se había presentado en la Tercera Sala de Música como cliente, ¿no merecía escuchar lo que Tamaki pudiera decir?

Evaluando si era que lo iba a decir o no, Haruhi se distrajo estudiando la mirada en sus ojos, esperando cualquier leve movimiento de sus labios, lista para escuchar cualquier sonido que le dirigiera Tamaki Suou.

Tamaki había pasado por tantas cosas, por tantos _planes _sin sentido que ahora no lo hacían más que sonreír nostálgicamente.

ESTA ERA LA VIDA REAL.

No podía confesarle su amor a nadie siguiendo PLANES, que hubieran hecho un par de personas que aún se resistían a vivir en el mundo real.

El Quinto Plan era el más sencillo del mundo: era lo que _debía _hacerse, sin complicaciones.

— Haruhi — Tamaki le sonrió de una forma tan especial, que tranquilizó el desbocado corazón de Fujioka: esa estabilidad era lo que ella buscaba. No quería estar acompañada por un _**personaje**_, un experto en fingir las emociones adecuadas para cada situación, ella esperaba simples momentos cotidianos, sin teatros, sin dramas; esperaba que pudiera decirle con una sonrisa jovial: — ... **te amo**.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Se acabóóó!**

**Yaaaay! … qué mal final. ¬¬**

**Gracias por haber leído! TuT**

**¡No saben lo feliz que me hicieron!**

**Una felicitación para todos ustedes por haber terminado un fic sin sentido: ehhh! :D **

**Ne, ahora dejen un review, PORFAVOR! ;)**

**ESPERO VOLVERLOS A VER, MIENTRAS TANTO, SEGUIRÉ LEYENDO SUS FICS COMO SI NO EXISTIERA UN MAÑANA!**

**Hmmm… No soy nada buena escribiéndole a la gente real ¬¬ ¡pero bueno, saben que los quiero, aunque no sea capaz de expresar mi agradecimiento de una forma normal!**


End file.
